Holiday to Hell
by Lunarkitty15
Summary: Its the holiday season and Alfred is dragged by his brother to vacation in Russia. If that isnt bad enough, throw in a psycho skiing instructer who tries to kill him every chance he gets! Whats a Hero to do?
1. Chapter 1 Why the Hero?

Nya everyone! My internet totally conked out again (Stupid comcast!!!!!!) So I thought I would start my new fanfic tonight instead of the next day...or the day after that....XDD Although I wont have this chappy up untill Tuesday afternoon....OH WELLS! (And you people totally dont care about this ramble! Time doesnt matter!)

Moving on!

This will be my FIRST Axis Powers Hetalia fanfic, so PLEASE dont kill me if the characters seem to OOC! . Since I was upset to find there was only 3 pages for the RussiaXAmerica pairing (My 2nd fave) I decided to help add to the list! WOOT! I hope you enjoy!

The Summary- Its Christmas time and Alfreds brother decides to drag him to Russia for the holidays. As if spending time in that evil country wasnt enough, Matthew signs Alfred up for skiing lessons! The problem? His instructor is a physcho who tries to kill him every chance he gets!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter One- Why the Hero?

_________________________________________________________________________

"Mattie....?"

"Yes Al?"

"Why the hell does it look like a tornado went through my room?"

Alfred F. Jones stared in numb horror just outside his room at the thrown-about cloths, ransacked drawers, and the two huge red suitcases open on his bed. He heard his brother, Matthew, shuffle over slowly.

"Uhhh....Thats because we are going to Russia for the Christmas!" Matthew replied with a cheerfull, but wary, smile.

"Mattie!" Alfred sputtered, "They dont even celebrate Christmas!"

Matthews fac fell.

"And!" Alfred continued, "And they are commies!"

"But brother..." Matthew gave his brother his famous kicked-puppy look.

"Awww Mattie!" Alfred whined out.

Matthew smiled innocently.

"Fine! But I'm going to take my gun!"

"And how do you expect to take that through security at the airport?"

"Uhh" Alfred stopped walking towards one of his drawers and pouted.

"They have to let the hero have a gun!"

Matthew rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Rigggghhtttt Al! Just because you self-proclaim you are America itself, doesnt mean they will let you bypass security."

Alfred huffed out in agitation then turned back towards his brother.

"So Mattie, when do we leave to my own personal hell?"

Matthew scowled at his brother.

"Tommorow morning, at ten o'clock."

"What the hell!?"

Matthew grimced slightly. He knew his brother always slept in. He never saw him in the kitchen till at least eleven-thirty.

"Sorry brother! There was another flight-" Matthew began timidly.

"And why the fries did you not choose THAT one!?"

"It was at six am."

Alfred glared at his brother before muttering, "Whatever."

"I will let you pack now. Remember to pack winter wear...-" Matthew began, then looked over at Alfred, "And NO guns!"

"Fuck." Alfred unveiled two guns he was trying to stash in one of his jackets.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Alfred was running for his life. Behind him was hundreds upon hundreds of zombies. Each one ran fast as he did though. When the fuck did zombies speed up? Oh yea! Resistance.__**1**__ Wait a minute...they were actually aliens! Alfred whimpered and pushed on foward. He was weaving his way through the back alleys of New York city. Suddenly a figure leaped in front of him and Alfred skidded to a halt. _

_"Al.....You have to go to Russia!" His brother Matthew stood blocking his path, hands outstretched and mouth gaping open. Blood poured from his eyes._

"AUGHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Alfred shot up from his bed, sweat poured from his body and his hands were shaking uncontrolably. Loud footsteps were heard racing down the hallway and suddenly his brother burst through the door. His face flushed and still in his bear-print pajamas.

"Whats wrong Al!?"

Alfred looked at his brother who was panting heavily and burst out laughing. Matthew curled his fists and glared at Alfred.

"Whats so funny Al!?"

"Ha ha! I'm sorry Mattie! Just your face, its so funny!" Alfred lost his smile, however, when Matthew came stomping over and started punching him in the arm.

"Ouch! Stop that Mattie! You dont hit the hero!"

"I am and always will if you dont stop making fun of me!"

"Okay, okay! Jeesh...." Alfred rubbed his arm and pouted at Matthew.

Suddenly Alfred sat up a bit more and sniffed the air. It smelled like delicious pancakes! And was that syrup? Matthew noticed this and broke into a small smile.

"Hurry and get dressed. I had just finished breakfast when you started screaming like a girl."

Alfred snapped out of his dream gaze.

"I WAS NOT!"

Alfred tried to sock his brother in the stomache but Matthew just twirled around and ran out of his room and down the hallway.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alfred stared out of airplane window at the tall buildings of New York. His brother next to him was quietly reading a book- _The Dummys Guide to Russian, _oblivious of Alfreds constant scowl. They had finished breakfast and last minute packing and left fine. The complications started when Alfred and his brother arrived at the airport-

_"Get out of the car Al!"_

_"No! You cant make me! I'm not going to that un-american god-forsaken place!"_

_"Get OUT! " Matthew then ripped at the car door so hard that the door handle broke. _

If that wasnt bad enough, next came the security check-point. Lets just say Alfred was held in lockdown for a hour and a half before he was allowed to pull out his CIA badge to prove that he was allowed to own guns.

Luckily Matthew insisted they get to the airport four hours ahead of the flight.

"Five minutes till take off! Please make sure all luggage is secure and that your trays are in the upright posistion!" A young flight attendant pepped out from the front.

If he was gonna make a break for it, now would be the time. Alfred glanced at his brother, still obsorved into his book, then gave a sigh. He couldnt do it. He wouldnt let Mattie down again.

"Godammit" Matthew looked up at Alfreds remark and grinned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally after a long nine and a half hours and a distance of 4676 miles, Alfred and Matthew arrived in Moscow, Russia. Sadly they had to take a connecting flight to Mineralyne Vody. From there they took a four-hour car ride to a small village called Terskol.** 2**

"THANK THE BURGERS YES!" Alfred ran from the hotel bedroom door and threw himself on the bed.

Matthew dropped their stuff by the door, and made his way to the other bed and sat down on the edge. He looked at Alfred and giggled. His brother was white as a sheet.

"Hmpgfff hmmpfg hmm!" Alfred muffled from his pillow.

"What was that Al?" Matthew asked with a tired smile. The trip took a toll on him. They were gonna be so jet-lagged.

"I said-" Alfred rasped out as he picked himself up into a sitting posistion, "dont make fun of my plane-sickness."

"And who wanted to be a fighter pilot when we were young...?" Matthew asked.

"Shut up, maple boy."

Then Alfred lay down again and conked out. Matthew decided he should get some sleep as well....after all, the start of their lessons were tommorow.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Whew! IM DONE WITH THE FIRST CHAPPY! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! X33

So...what did you guys think? . Did it catch your interest!?

1- Resistance is a PS3 game if you didnt know. Its a first person shooter and is set in England! Woot! I highly reccomend it! (Yes...girls can like shooter games! XD)

2- I hope you people are happy! I did research to find this stuff out! And I will have to do more in the future....sigh. (First fanfic I have had to do research)

Please Review! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2 The start of a beautiful day

*Le gasp* I think this is the first I have updated a story a second time in one day! O.O Go Rissa!

A little upset that no one reviewed.....*sniffles* But I was happy that people put this story on alert! So thankies uber much!

Moving on.......

The Summary- Its Christmas time and Alfreds brother decides to drag him to Russia for the holidays. As if spending time in that evil country wasnt enough, Matthew signs Alfred up for skiing lessons! The problem? His instructor is a physcho who tries to kill him every chance he gets!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Two- The start of a beautiful day

_____________________________________________________________________

"Alfred!"

Alfred let out a groan and flipped the pillow over his head.

"Get up! We have skiing lessons in a hour!"

Alfred shot open his eyes and sat up quickly, causing a dizzy spell to occur. A few seconds went by as he let it pass. Alfred looked up at his brother in anger.

"What skiing lessons!?" He snapped.

"It was kinda part of the packaged trip! It was a neat deal!" Matthew gushed out, clutching his teddy bear, Kumijiro, he still slept with.

"I never even wanted to come Mattie! Now your forcing me to ski!?" Alfred whimpered out, tears filling his sky-blue eyes.

"Are you not the hero? You will do fine!"

After a few more arguments, Alfred finally got out of bed and took a shower. He got dressed, putting on his favorite 'I love America' shirt, his blue jacket, and levis jeans. He then borrowed Matthews red fluffy scarf and matching hat. (He forgot to pack his own.)

Both brothers exited the hotel and Alfred winced as bright sunlight being reflected off the white snow seared his eyeballs. After he cursed causing his brother to give a disaproving look, Alfred stared out at the scenary.

"Wow..."

Besides all the snow, which was lovely by itself, Alfred gaped at the other resort hotel houses that, all together, made the ski resort look like a cute little cookie-cutter town. People were passing by at a relaxed pace. Most were speaking russian, (Which Alfred eyed fearfully...they could be plotting something!) some were speaking german, and others were speaking their language. Past the skii village, the slope became steeper and Alfred gazed at Mt. Elbrus's twin peaks in amazment.

"I thought you might like it!" Matthew chuckled.

Alfred blushed in embarrassment at being caught oogling the place when he wasnt even supposed to be here.

Suddenly a shout, followed by a loud thump was heard behind them. Both brothers turned around to see the oddest sight. It appeared a green butt was sticking out of a snow pile, beside another cottage house. The person flailed about and popped out of the snow, coughing and sputtering.

It appeared to be a man their age, with messy dirty-blonde hair, and the hugest eyebrows Alfred has ever seen. The man turned his head to look behind him, his face scruched in utter fury.

"FRANCIS YOU PRAT! WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU PUSH ME OFF THE PORCH!!?"

There was silence of about three seconds before roaring laughter echoed throughout the ski resort. Alfred looked to the porch to find a man with shoulder-length golden hair, a slight beard, and eyes the color baby-blue. He was kneeling over, his face beet red as he chuckled at the young mans fall.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay!?" Matthew rushed over and held out his hand. It was then that the fallen man and the one on the porch noticed Alfred and Matthew.

"Oh! Uh, yes yes! I'm quite allright. Thanks very much for your concern." The young man said. Alfred realized he had a accent.

"Hey! Your English!" Alfred exclaimed, pointing a finger at the dirty-blonde man.

The man gaped at Alfred then smirked, "Nooo! And are you American!?" He then gave a small chuckle.

Alfred became red in the face and spluttered curses at the man, "Fuck you, eyebrow freak!"

"Why you...you american twat!" The man was about to lunge himself at Alfred when the man on the porch jumped down and walked in front of Alfred.

"Hello! What a pleasure to meet you. My name is Francis Bonnefoy, and my friend behind me is Arthur Kirkland. Me, him, and another friend are here for the holidays. How about you?"

Alfred broke into a smile and held out his hand, "My name is Alfred F. Jones, and thats my brother, Matthew Williams. We are also here for the holiday vacation!"

Francis shook Alfreds hand then grabbed Arthur and pushed him in front of him.

"Aplogize to our new friend, mon cheri."

Arthur looked up at Alfred, smiling sweetly. Alfred had a bad feeling.

"Fuck you!" Arthur then jammed his foot down on Alfreds and ran off towards a distant building.

"Son of a bitch!" Alfred looked muderous and was about to go catch that british brat and pound some manners into him, but Matthew grabbed Alfreds arm.

"Oh no! Al! We are late for the lessons!" Matthew then let go and sprinted off towards the ski villages main building, calling back a 'talk to you later' to Francis.

"Guess we will see each other more often." Alfred saluted Francis then hurried after his brother.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alfred barged through the welcome centers front doors just in time to see Matthew talking with a pretty girl with long brown hair and light-green eyes. She was dressed as a maid, and had one big orange flower in her hair. Matthew looked very worried. Alfred quickly walked over to them.

"Whats wrong, Mattie?"

Matthew turned to Alfred and gave a anxious smile, "Its nothing, just trying to find someone who knows where the meeting place is for the skiing lessons."

The girl glanced back and forth at them in suprise before her face broke into a warm smile.

"You must be twins!" She then looked at Alfred, "As I was just informing your brother, there was a man who is head of the skiing and snowboarding groups, but I'm not sure where he dissapered to. I swore he was-" Alfred noticed she had trailed off and was squinting her eyes, looking past Alfred.

"Ah ha! There he is!" The girl raised and hand and waved it frantically, "Gilbert! These people are here for the skiing lessons!"

Alfred turned to find a ghost standing right in front of him and let out a scream, jumping behind his brother.

"AHHH! A GHOST! OH MY GOD!"

The girl burst into giggles, "Thats the third time someone has screamed at you, Gilbert!"

The man looked pissed and pushed Matthew aside, glaring at Alfred.

"Ah! So you think just because a guy has white hair and red eyes, that I'm a ghost!? I AM PURE AWESOMENESS!!!!!!!!" The albino then began cackiling loudly before the girl punched him in his stomache.

"Sorry about him. Anyway, my name is Elizabeth Hedervary and the crazy man is Gilbert Weillschmidt." Elizabeth then excused herself and walked away.

Gilbert was still coughing from Elizabeths punch. Matthew lightly patted his back and helped him up.

"Thank you. You are awesome. Not as awesome as me though." Gilbert flashed a smile while Matthew glanced at Alfred, eyebrows raised.

"Mr. Weillschmidt?"

"Please call me Gilbert."

"Uhh...Gilbert? I know me and my brother are very late, but is the skiing lessons still going on?"

Gilbert put a finger to his cheek in thought, then snapped his fingers.

"Sorry, no. The instrutors have already been paired up with groups." Gilbert informed them. Matthew hunched over and his lip began to tremble.

"Buuuuuuuuutttt! Since I am SOOOO awesome, I can fit one of you into my group and another into our new instructors group!"

Matthews face lit up like a christmas tree and he beamed at Alfred who smiled in return.

Gilbert quickly decided to put Matthew with in his group and directed Alfred to where the new instructor would be. He gave Alfred a map of the slopes and pointed which part he would go to. Then he cheerfully waved goodbye and grabbed his brothers arm and pulled him outside. Alfred gave a sigh, hoping it would be a peace of cake, and shuffled outside. He quickly glanced at the map, then made his way up one of the trails to the beginners slope. Appropiately named the bunny slope.

"Ok.....where is everyone?" Alfred stood at the top of the bunny slope with the map clutched in his hands. He looked down to make sure he was at the right place.

"HELLOOOOOOOOO!!?" Alfred called out, looking around. He felt stupid. It would be his luck that he got lost. Wouldnt it be a shame if he died up here, on this stupid mountain, in Russia of all places!?

"Da?" A voice cheerfully responded right in Alfreds ear.

"AUGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Alfred jumped about a foot in the air and whipped around, his knee gave out and he was about to fall down when he was yanked by his scarf. He now looked fearfully up at a man with hair almost as white as Gilberts. He had beautiful violet-colored eyes.

"Your not a ghost, are you!?" Alfred asked.

The man smiled darkly, "Ампер-час! Американский идиот, да?"

Alfreds eyes widened with great fear and he gulped loudly, "Your Russian!"

The man smirked then pulled Alfred closer to him, "Da."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yay for chappy 2 getting done! It was pretty long! Unusual for me! XDD

First off, I'm sorry if Hungary seems OOC, I havent read or watched much with her in it! Well....if any character seems OOC...(Is uber shot) . Also, sorry about that form of Russian...I dont know where to go to get a english spelling of the words! Anyone know?

Besides the main pairing, I am thinking of putting Mattie with Gil! They are soooo cute together! I welcome any other suggestions for pairings! X3 I might throw Arthur at Alfred and make it a love triangle between RussiaXAmericaXEngland, but you shall be the rulers of that one! XDD I also love the idea of EnglandXJapan...but idk! .

I will also welcome any ideas for this story!

Please Review! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!


	3. Chapter 3 First Impressions

Heya lovely reviewers! Miss me? XDD Woot for 7 reviews! YAY!!!!!!!!!! I tallied up the vote and....*drum roll* And.....its EVEN! O.O 2 people are for the triangle, and 2 are not! lol One of you guys has to break the tie! X3

The deff. pairing that I will NOT change is CanadaXPrussia cause they are TOO cute! *heart*

I wasnt originally gonna update this tonight, but finding out I got another review and my uber good mood cause of the epic Smallville episode...(AWESOME CUTE CLOIS SCENES!) I decided to give in and update!

So........without further delay.........

The Summary- Its Christmas time and Alfreds brother decides to drag him to Russia for the holidays. As if spending time in that evil country wasnt enough, Matthew signs Alfred up for skiing lessons! The problem? His instructor is a physcho who tries to kill him every chance he gets!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Three- First Impressions

_______________________________________________________________________________

Alfred gulped a second time and when it seemed that he wasnt going to be strangled to death, he started to get annoyed by the Russians smile. Oh, and his grip still on his brothers borrowed scarf.

"Do you mind?" Alfred asked the taller man, giving a small glare.

"I'm so sorry. Where are my manners?" The russian said, letting go of the scarf. Alfred noted to himself that the man didnt feel sorry at all!

Alfred took a few steps back, away from the communist jerk. The russian was staring at Alfred as if he was some great exotic animal. It was fucking creepy and he was just about to let the Russian aware of that when the man suddenly spoke up.

"Do you have a name?"

Alfred's eyes lit up.

"My name is Alfred F. Jones and I am _the_ America!"

The russian raised his eyebrows for a split second in amusement.

"Dont you mean you are American, da?"

"No! I mean America! I represent him!" Alfred proudly spoke.

The russian began laughing. It was, for some reason, very dark sounding. Alfred shivered. Did it just get colder? Impossible!

"Whats so fucking funny!?" Alfred glared, "Well at least America isnt a communist bastard like you!"

This caused the man to stop laughing....Alfred flinched, ready to be beaten to a bloody pulp and devoured by dogs. But the hits never came. The russian man was _smiling_ again!

"This will be fun, da?"

Alfred blinked. He was so confused. Did he not just insult the man?

"Uhhh....are you...you know...up there?" Alfred asked worriedly, pointing to his head.

Just then the taller man steped up to Alfred and grinned evilly. He turned around and began walking down the slope. Not before Alfred was flashed a very sharp looking knife that the man had in his coat pocket.

Alfred, right then, vowed to switch intructors. Like right this minute. He watched the man dissapear behind a hill and then he ran down, passing the russian. Alfred couldnt resist. He glanced back while running and stuck his tongue out.

Biggest mistake ever.

"OUCH! BLOODY HELL!"

Alfred shook his head. He was lying in a heap over the english man he met earlier today. He was _not _looking happy.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You git!" Arthur spat out snow as he tried to distangle himself from Alfred.

Alfred got up and narrowed his eyes at Arthur who stood in front of him. He was currently straightening his coat and combing out his hair with his fingers. What a girl!

"I was gonna say sorry, but I dont think I have to anymore!"

Arthur looked up sharply, "Why you...you...YOU STUPID AMERICAN!" Arthur stomped his foot like a girl before turning around and walking towards the lodge.

Alfred rolled his eyes at the retreating britain, and as if he sensed that, Arthur turned around again.

"STUPID!!!!!!!!!!" He shouted. He then walked into the lodge, slamming the door behind him.

"Hee!"

Alfred froze in place. Oh god! That was not his laugh. That came from someone very sinister.....

The russian man walked in front of Alfred with his innocent smile that hid his evil personality.

"I got to go! I appreciate you coming to..._meet_ me...at the slope. I dont think I'm ready to learn skiing anymore. Thanks anyway!" Alfred rushed out.

He then did what any great hero would do. He walked calmly to the door and went inside.....then he ran like hell over to the help counter.

"Oh Elizaveta!**1** You have to help me!" Alfred gasped out at the startled woman.

"What on earth is wrong, Mr. Jones?" The maid asked in great concern.

"Please call me Alfred." The american flashed a small smile.

"Okay. So what happened?"

"Russian!" Alfred huffed out.

"Russian?" Elizaveta echoed in question.

"The russian instructor!"

"I'm sorry, I havent met him yet. Is he good?"

"He's crazy!" Alfred whispered to Elizaveta, as if he expected someone to be listening.

Elizavetas face fell, "I'm sorry to hear that. Can I help you anyway?"

Alfred perked up.

"Can you switch me to Gilbert!?" He asked eagerly.

"You will have to ask him. Oh! He just came in with your brother-"

"GILBERT!!!!!!!!!" Alfred bounded over to the albino who was currently dusting snow off his brothers head. The two of them were smiling warmly.

Gilbert looked up just in time to see Alfred launch himself at him.

"HEY! Get off the awesomeness, dude! What is your deal!?" Gilbert shouted, shoving the american off.

"You have GOT to switch me over to you!" Alfred whined, taking Gilberts hands in his own.

"I cant! Sorry man. I have too many students already. Only six to a group, I just barely managed to get Mattie in."

Alfred turned to his brother and raised a eyebrow.

"Mattie?"

Matthew blushed, "He insisted we call each other nicknames."

Alfred chuckled.

"Why do you want to switch anyways?" Gilbert asked, gaining Alfreds attention again.

"Russian!" Alfred squeeked out.

"What?"

"He means his russian skiing teacher!" Elizaveta shouted across the foyer.

"Dare I ask why?" Gilbert asked grinning. Matthew glanced at Gilbert in confusion before looking behind Alfred. Matthews eyes widened.

"He's a pyscho!" Alfred whispered out again.

"Who's a pyscho?" A cheerful voice spoke behind Alfred.

Alfred turned around, "You know that new skiing instru-" He stopped dead. It was him.

"Da?"

Alfred paused. He decided to just tell the man.

"I will not be taking skiing lessons from you."

"WHAAATT!? But brother! Come on! You promised!" Matthew whined out. Alfred stared in horror as the russian smirked smugly. His own brother betrayed him!

"Shall we, da?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are these stupid things so hard to put on!"

Alfred was now back on Bunny Slope. Plus the russian skiing instrutor. After trying to plead with Matthew for five minutes on why he SHOULDT ski, he was grabbed by the communist and dragged over to the ski store. Fifthteen minutes later and Alfred was now the not-so-proud owner of red and blue striped skis, red shiny googles, and two black pole things.

He finally finished securing his boots in the skis and stood up slowly.

"Okay....now what?"

The communist raised one eyebrow at Alfred. Wait...what on earth is his name?

"What is your name?"

"Ivan Braginski."

"Uh huh..."

Alfred shuffled a little closer to the edge of the dip and stared down. It was a bunny slope, but it still looked like he could gain a lot of speed. Fast enough to crash. He took a shaky breath. At times like these, Alfred liked to revert to daydreaming. So he did. He dreamed he was a professional skier and had won five gold medals in the olympics. He was just getting to his speech when he felt himself pushed from behind. What the!

Alfred glanced back fearfully to see Ivan grinning from ear to ear.

"Dont do that! I could have gone over the edge!" Alfred yelled.

"That is the point, da?"

"No it is-" Alfred never finished his statement, for Ivan pushed Alfred a second and final time. Alfred went speeding down the slope.

"OMG! AAAAUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!! I'M GONNA DIE! YOU CRAZY PSYCHO!!!!!!"

"Alfred."

"WHY ME!!!!!!? I WANT MY BROTHER! WAHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"Alfred."

"WHAT!?"

"You reached the bottom already." Ivan explained, eyebrows raised.

"Oh."

"Da." Ivan chuckled.

Alfred was at a loss for a second before he exploded.

"WELL!?"

"Well what?" Ivan asked.

"Aren't you going to ask me if I'm okay?" Alfred icily said.

"No." Ivan deadpanned

"Why the hell not!?" Alfred yelled again, "What if I was hurt!?"

"Ivan smiled, "That would be nice, da?"

Alfred stared at Ivan with alarm and horror.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Holy crackers that was long! O.O Wow.......

I feel as if I am not writing Russia right.... What do you guys think?

1- I had her wrongly named Elizabeth in the 2nd chapter. I apologize. It is now fixed to Elizaveta! X3

Sorry again for poor grammar....*sniffles*

Please Review! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4 Happy Hour

Nya everyone! How are you doing!? I'm soooo uber happy! 13 Reviews! Yay! Thankies to everyone who reviewed!

It STILL a tie! I'm still torn between RussiaXAmericaXEngland OR that being a no no and it just RussiaXAmerica. lol I THINK I might not have the triangle....it would be too much of a pain XD Not that poor Arthur is a pain or anything! Hes just a bad cook. X3

Guess what!? I drew a fanart picture for my story! It should be up on my DA account asap! Please checkies it out and comment on it there. My DA is Namine-yaoilover

Oh! And I have been addicted to the livejournal site called The Chosen End. It's 2 authors who write only RussiaXAmerica oneshots. It spans their entire history! Checkies it out!

Moving on to the story.........

The Summary- Its Christmas time and Alfreds brother decides to drag him to Russia for the holidays. As if spending time in that evil country wasnt enough, Matthew signs Alfred up for skiing lessons! The problem? His instructor is a physcho who tries to kill him every chance he gets!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Four- Happy Hour

____________________________________________________________________

"And can you BELIEVE that!?"

"Well sorta..."

"I mean he SMILES and says that it would be NICE if I was hurt!"

"Are you sure that happened, Alfred?"

"YES!"

Matthew stared up at his brother with speculative eyes. Alfred was currently pacing back in forth in their hotel room. He had just finished telling how his skiing lesson had gone. He has it stuck in his head that his skiing instructor is trying to kill him. Matthew highly doubted that.

"I'm sure he was joking. You said he was smiling!" Matthew insisted.

Alfred stopped pacing and gave his brother a dark look.

"He's _always_ smiling, Mattie!"

Matthew rolled his eyes then glanced down at his cell phone he had been playing with during his brothers rant. He flipped it open one last time.

"Maple! Oh no! I'm going to be late!" Matthew shouted. Well, more like used a slightly loud voice. He was very soft-spoken.

Alfred raised a eyebrow at Matthew. Matthew saw this and sighed.

"I'm going to meet Gil and the guys we met earlier today down at the bar." Matthew hurriedly explained.

Alfred noted that his brother blushed slightly at the mention of Gilbert. Hmmmm.

"Can I come and join?" Alfred smiled, a glint in his eye.

Matthew narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "Why?"

Alfred's smile widened, "No reason!" He answered cheerfully.

Too cheerfully, Matthew thought.

"Fine."

"Fuck yes!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait! Dont go in yet!" Matthew shot his hand out and quickly grabbed Alfreds arm.

Matthew and Alfred were now in front of the lodge's bar doors. Alfred growled in impatience.

"What now, Mattie!?"

Matthew grabbed Alfreds other arm and stood on his tip-toes. His looked his brother straight in the eyes.

"Please, on my holy maple tree, DO NOT get into trouble OR get drunk!"

Alfred blinked once before breaking into a grin.

"Hahahaha! Aww Mattie! Don't worry!" Alfred ruffled his brothers hair then began to step forward but Matthew pushed him back again.

"I'm serious Al! I do not want to carry your drunk ass home again!"

"Ok, ok! Fine! I promise I wont!" Alfred muttered out, "Now can we go in already? I'm fucking freezing out here!"

Matthew let go, turned around and opened the door. Alfred followed his brother in, one hand with his fingers crossed behind his back.

Alfred instantly blinked from the harsh glare of the lights. After his eyes adjusted, he took in the sight. Matthew was hurrying around tables and chairs towards the bar where Alfred saw him greet the albino, Gilbert. Alfred looked over to the side to see a girl with long black hair in two pigtails playing pool. She was playing against a man who looked like he came from the outback.**1** He gave a smug smile after he got two balls in and tipped his cowboy hat her. Alfred smiled and started to weave his way about the tables when a small boy fell right in front of him.

"Wahhhhh!!! Ludwig, help me!"

A boy with red-brown hair with a weird curl sticking up got off the floor and wiped his blue eyes. He gave a squeek when he saw Alfred in front of him.

"Are you okay? Should you even be in this bar?" Alfred reached his hand out in concern when suddenly a huge man walked in front of him, blocking him from the boy.

"Hes fine. Hes just my...er....friend. I apologize on behalf of his clumsiness." He said gruffly before grabbing the boy and hauling him over his shoulder.

Alfred blinked repeatdly and stared after the couple. He heared the boy ask the man if they were getting more pasta.

"Weird." Alfred stated. He gave his head a shake then hurried over to the bar.

"Jeesh! What took you so long!" Matthew asked with a hiccup.

"It was only 4 minutes, Mattie."

"Oh." Matthew took a sip of his hard lemonade, then handed it over to Gilbert who was _very_ close to Matthew.

"Hey man! Heard your lesson didnt go too well. So sorry." Gilbert smiled and shook Alfreds hand.

"Yea.....I need a few drinks after _that_ exprience." Alfred looked past Gilbert.

"Fuck yea!" Alfred smirked darkly and Matthew stared at him in alarm.

"What are you smirking so evilly about, Al!?" Matthew rushed out in a panic.

Alfred walked around Gilbert.

"Hey eyebrow freak!" Alfred shouted.

Arthur swiveled his head quickly around and glared at the american. His face was bright red and flushed. Alfred stifled a chuckle. The brit was so drunk.

"What do you want, you fucking prick?" Arthur slurred out.

"Drunk already? Cant hold your liquor?" Alfred laughed and side-stepped a weak punch.

"Shut up, you fat ass!" Arthur growled before then bursting into giggles.

"Hey! I am NOT fat!" Alfred fumed.

Arthur was still giggling like a school-girl. Alfred rolled his eyes and decided to sit down by Arthur. The britain looked over at Alfred shortly before taking another sip.

"So...."

"Have a drink!" Arthur stated flagging down a bartender, "He will have one shot." Arthur flashed a grin at Alfred.

"Make that two please."

Alfred was starting to enjoy himself. He was even starting to like the brit. See? No trouble at all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And then! And then he tried to get me to sign this fake marriage license that he printed that morning!"

Alfred and Arthur burst into laughter. Alfred spewed his twelth shot all over the counter in his fit of giggles.

"So- sorry!" Alfred apologized to the bartender while wiping up his mess.

"Fuck man! That Francis is really hilarious!" Alfred wiped at his eye then looked around, "By the way, where is he?"

"Oh, he just went to shag this chick he met on the slopes." Arthur waved his hand in dismissal.

"Sounds like he does that often?"

Arthur smiled at Alfred, "He does."

That, for some unknown reason, caused another mass hysteria of laughter to break out.

Only two chairs down Matthew did a face-palm while Gilbert chuckled. They had stopped drinking awhile ago and were just chatting the evening away.

"At least they are having a good time! Thats so awesome!"

"Yea.....I guess....they havent broke anything at least."

A crash sounded from over by Arthur. One of his shot glasses had fallen to the ground.

"Correction my friend. At least your brother hasnt broken anything." Gilbert then excused himself to the restroom.

Matthew ordered a some ice cream in a bowl and was just enjoying his first spoonful when he glanced at a man who just entered the bar. He gagged.

"Holy maple!" Matthew hacked up some of his ice cream and the bartender gave him a glare.

"Not you too, mister."

"Sorry! Sorry!" Matthew frantically wiped up the ice cream and glanced over at his brother and Arthur who now had glasses of water and a bowl of crackers in front of them. He sighed in relief. Mabey Alfred would be rational enough to not start a fight with his 'evil' skiing instructor.

Two chairs over, Alfred and Arthur had begun devouring their saltine crackers like it was their first food in weeks.

"Not Mc Donalds but it will have to do." Alfred sadly stated.

"What is with you americans and your mickey d's?" Arthur snorted out.

"Cause it is the most awesome food ever!" Alfred said proudly, then he looked at Arthur, "Hey, I'm just gonna check on my brother. Be right back."

Suddenly the boy from earlier raced past giggling, just as Alfred was getting up from the bar stool. The boy knocked into him as he ran by, causing Alfred to lose his balance.

"AUGH!"

A loud crash was echoed throughout the bar. Everyone stopped what they were doing to turn and stare. Matthew gulped and glanced behind him to find a pair of light-purple eyes staring past him with interest.

Alfred let out a loud curse. He had unfortunately fell on Arthur who then lost his balance and they both fell down to the floor. The boy who started the disaster was crying on the floor.

Good news; everyone lost interest in the matter when they saw what had happened. Bad news; Ivan was not one of them. Matthew glanced back again to find the russian glaring daggers at the fallen pair. Arthur ended up falling on top of Alfred, his hands clasping Alfreds wrists. He was straddling Alfred.

"Crap! I'm sorry man!" Alfred stared up at Arthur who was unmoving, "Uhh...you gonna get off me now?" Alfred began to blush.

"Of course he is, da?"

Alfred paled instantly and gave a whimper. Ivan stood behind Arthur, wearing a sinister smile and holding a glass beer bottle in one hand. A empty one which he was slowly tapping across his open palm.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wow....that chappy sucked so bad! I'm uber sorry su! If you, by some miracle liked it, please tell me what part you liked about it! lol

1- Yea, I added Australia...I dont even think he is a official hetalia char., is he? lol

Guess what!? I have begun learning Russian! So far I like it! Alot of ssssssssshhh sounds and the letter d is used a lot...but still a very pretty language to learn!

Sorry again for poor grammar....*sniffles*

Please Review! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5 I Bet 5 Dollars on The Russian

Nya Everyone! Instead of updating Friday this week which I have been doing for the past chappys, I shall update today! X33 I hope you guys are happy!

Some notes- I have a new story up for those who dont know. Its called **Where The Flowers Bloom** and its a angst/romance that follows the vocaloid Prisoner storyline! Its another RussiaXAmerica though it does have a off side of AmericaXUk and MABEY AmericaXRaivis..... Not sure about the last pairing though...lol. I hope you check it out if you havent yet!

Also, my fanart drawing is UP! As is 3 photos of me cosplaying adorable Canada since Hetalia day is coming up! (Hetalia day) I'm gonna be going to a meetup in D.C so if any of you live in Maryland, you should go! I will post the link to my drawing,photos, and the Chosen End site on my profile page!

Moving on...........

The Summary- Its Christmas time and Alfreds brother decides to drag him to Russia for the holidays. As if spending time in that evil country wasnt enough, Matthew signs Alfred up for skiing lessons! The problem? His instructor is a physcho who tries to kill him every chance he gets!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Five- I Bet Five Dollars on The Russian!

____________________________________________________________________

_Alfred let out a loud curse. He had unfortunately fell on Arthur who then lost his balance and they both fell down to the floor. The boy who started the disaster was crying on the floor._

_Good news; everyone lost interest in the matter when they saw what had happened. Bad news; Ivan was not one of them. Matthew glanced back again to find the russian glaring daggers at the fallen pair. Arthur ended up falling on top of Alfred, his hands clasping Alfreds wrists. He was straddling Alfred._

_"Crap! I'm sorry man!" Alfred stared up at Arthur who was unmoving, "Uhh...you gonna get off me now?" Alfred began to blush._

_"Of course he is, da?"_

_Alfred paled instantly and gave a whimper. Ivan stood behind Arthur, wearing a sinister smile and holding a glass beer bottle in one hand. A empty one which he was slowly tapping across his open palm._

Alfred stared up at Ivan in silent horror. Arthur turned around slightly to stare up at the man. Alfred prayed to god he would sober up right now. Of course, with his luck, that _didn't _happen.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Arthur narrowed his eyes at the man, completly unaware that he was about to die.

"You're worst nightmare." Ivan gave a very huge smile.

Alfred decided now was the time to panic...and play hero of course. He quickly shoved Arthur off of him and stood in front of Ivan. He let out a nervous chuckle.

"Hello Ivan. Lovely night for a drink, isn't it?" Alfred glanced down at Arthur whos facial features were turning for the worst.

Arthur shot up beside Alfred and then pushed him out of the way. Alfred cursed under his breath and yelled for the one person who could help him.

"MATTHEW!"

Matthew snapped out of his shock and was making his way over to Alfred. It was very slowly though since the crowd had gotten bigger.

"Oh yea! What makes you so sure, you huge git!?" Arthur glared up hazily at Ivan.

Ivan's hand that was holding the bottle twitched slightly. Alfred began to pray. Screw that. He started to tug Arthurs hand, trying to pull him away.

"Drop it, Arthur! Hes crazy! He will kill you in a second!" Alfred whispered into Arthurs ear. Of course, Arthur turned out to be the very stubborn type.

"Le-go! I wanna know why he has a problem with me!" Arthur shook off the Americans hand and turned back to the Russian.

"Problem, comrade? Who would not with a greedy Englishman?" Ivan smirked when Arthurs face instantly turned purple.

"WHY YOU.......!!!!!!!!" Arthur pulled back his hand, ready to slap Ivan, when suddenly he was slammed on to a nearby table.

"Wha-?" Alfred blinked.

Ivan had one knee shoved between Arthurs legs which were hanging off the side of the table. The brits hands were twisted behind his back by Ivan. Alfred looked into the russians eyes and swallowed hard. Ivan still had a smile on, but his violet eyes had darkened and held a more sinister message.

"Alfred!" Matthew had finally reached his brother and quickly flashed his eyes to Ivan and Arthur.

"What should I do, Mattie?"

Matthew looked around the bar and his eyes landed on Gilbert. Bingo!

"I got it!"

"What?"

"Gilbert can help!" Matthew cheered happily.

"I dont really think-" But before Alfred finished, his brother went darting back into the crowd. Alfred gave a sigh then turned back towards the stand-off.

Arthur was trying desperatly to free himself but was having no sucess what-so-ever. The russian's height and size was much bigger than Arthurs.

"Get off me you wank!" Arthur then looked straight in Alfreds direction.

Please no....Alfred prayed.

"You american prick! Care to give me some bleeding help!?" Arthur shouted across.

Alfred did a face-palm and looked up to find that now the whole crowd was looking at him. Ivan now turned his eyes to Alfred and gave a grin.

"Ah, you going to help this child, Alfred F. Jones?" Ivan then pulled out the very same knife he had flashed Alfred earlier that day, and pressed it against the brits throat.

"Thats going to far, you commi bastard!" Alfred strode forward and yanked Ivans hand away from Arthur's throat.

"Ouch! You bloody fool! You made him slice me!" Arthur cried outraged.

"Oops." Alfred glanced down at the tiny cut he had caused and blushed slightly, "Sorry man!"

Ivan chuckled which caused Alfred to realize he was still holding his arm. He quickly let go and stepped back. Where the hell was Matthew and Gilbert?

BAM!

A door slammed open and everyone in the bar gave a shriek of fright and turned towards the front of the bar. A young woman with long white hair and icy blue eyes stood in the entrance, her dark eyes searching the bar for someone. She wore a long royal blue dress that had a white apron over it. She had a matching white bow in her hair that Alfred didn't catch the first glance. Matthew came up behind her, to her left, looking sheepish yet relieved and Gilbert came up behind, on her right, with a mischievous grin on his pale face.

"Трахнитесь! Нэйталия!" Ivan choked out in fear.

Alfred looked back at Ivan who was turning pale.

"OH BROTHER!!!!!!!!!" The long white-haired girl sang out, looking straight at Ivan.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Oh my gosh! I finished the chappy! YAY! Sorry that it is shorter than the others..... I have class today so I gotta get ready.

Come on! tell me! Who was expecting that? X33

PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are love! XD


	6. Chapter 6 Here Comes Natalia!

Lmao! Okies....so.......uber sorry that I haven't updated Holiday to Hell in awhile! When I started Where The Flowers Bloom, I literally had no idea on what I would write! And that fanfic turned out to be pretty damn good and fun to write! Its even more popular than this one! O.O

Anyways....Hetalia Day is like in *counts on fingers* 6 days away and I'm sorta excited. I dont have any friends here in Maryland that I am close to and so it looks like I will be going to D.C alone...*sniffles* Hopefully I will make new ones!

Moving on......

The Summary- Its Christmas time and Alfreds brother decides to drag him to Russia for the holidays. As if spending time in that evil country wasnt enough, Matthew signs Alfred up for skiing lessons! The problem? His instructor is a physcho who tries to kill him every chance he gets!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Six- Here comes Natalia!

__________________________________________________________________________

_BAM!_

_A door slammed open and everyone in the bar gave a shriek of fright and turned towards the front of the bar. A young woman with long white hair and icy blue eyes stood in the entrance, her dark eyes searching the bar for someone. She wore a long royal blue dress that had a white apron over it. She had a matching white bow in her hair that Alfred didn't catch the first glance. Matthew came up behind her, to her left, looking sheepish yet relieved and Gilbert came up behind, on her right, with a mischievous grin on his pale face._

_"Трахнитесь! Нэйталия!" Ivan choked out in fear._

_Alfred looked back at Ivan who was turning pale._

_"OH BROTHER!!!!!!!!!" The long white-haired girl sang out, looking straight at Ivan._

Alfred raised his eyebrows in amusement. 'Brother'? The Russian has a sister?

Ivan was off of Arthur in a flash and he looked about the crowd in a panic.

"What the hell!?" Arthur was staring at Ivan in confusion.

"Whats wrong Commi? Scared of your sister?" Alfred smirked. He quickly dropped it when the Russian man turned on him with a cold smile.

"Who says I am scared, American?"

Alfred returned the smile, one eyebrow raised, "Oh, I guess I was mistaken."

Alfred smirked then took a huge gulp of air. Ivan was confused at first, but then understood Alfred's motives.

"HEY BABE! OVER-" Alfred began shouting when suddenly Ivan came out of nowhere, and slammed his hand over the Americans mouth.

"Mmfffgghhhlll!!!!!!!!!!" Alfred glared up at Ivan who now covered his mouth with his hand while the other wrapped around Alfreds waist.

Ivan smirked down at him. He had won. Or so he thought for like two seconds before Alfred sank his teeth into his hand. Ivan merely winced in pain. He tightned his grip around the American's waist, but Alfred wasn't done yet. Alfred slammed his foot down hard on Ivan's and the Russian growled in anger while letting go of Alfred.

"Haha! You can never beat the hero!" Alfred grinned at Ivan then turned around and dashed into the crowd.

Alfred felt like a hero when the crowd parted like the red sea for him. He didn't realize they did that because Ivan was quickly following behind him. Ivan reached out and tugged Alfred, causing the man to fall back against him.

"Dont you dare you-"

"MATTHEW!!!!!!!!!!!"

Alfred laughed at Ivan. His brother spotted them and was coming through the crowd- Ivans sister in tow. Ivan grew stiff and muttered something in russian. He still had one arm wrapped around Alfreds waist when he had fallen back against him. Much to Alfreds annoyance, he tightened his grip.

"Alfred!" Matthew sighed in relief and gave a warm smile.

"Mattie!" Alfred reached an arm down and tugged Ivan's hand away from him which Ivan let drop immediantly. Alfred moved over to his brother.

"Thanks for getting here just in time to save Arthurs ass. A little late though." Alfred gave a mock scowl.

"Sorry! I had a feeling Gilbert might know Ivan since he works here and all, and it turns out he was the one who went over the applications. He found out Ivan had a sister. Then he remembered rumours he heard that Ivan wasn't scared of anyone, except his sister of course."

Alfred gave a chuckle. Really now? How amusing to learn. Arthur is so lucky Matthew came in time, or he would be bleeding much more than the little cut Alfred accidentally caused. Wait a minute! Arthur!

Alfred whipped around. He stared at the bar table where Arthur laid upon. He was passed out. Alfred smiled. How Typical! Arthur was such a wimp. A loud shatter of glass was heard and Alfred jumped in fright. He had totally forgotten about Ivan.

"What do you mean you wont come back with me!?"

"Natalia! I already told you I have obligations!"

Alfred was suprised to see the beautiful white-haired woman clutching a broken beer bottle, and waving it in front of Ivan. She was glaring firecely at the Russian. Ivan was slowly backing away from her, his face back to being deathly pale.

"Obligations! With who, dear brother?" Natalia calmly asked.

"With my students." Ivan now could not back up any further, but his sister still advanced upon him.

"Ha! Don't lie Ivan. You never have students. They all run away from you." Natalia was now right in front of Ivan, "Unlike me. I will always be with you."

Alfred rubbed his eyes. Was he imagining things? Was Ivans sister in _love_ with him or something?

"Your wrong!" Ivan cried out in panic. Natalia smirked.

"I'm wrong?" She traced a finger down Ivan's cheek. Ivan gave a shudder but then his eyes flickered and he gave a smile.

Ivan's smile turned into a smirked. Alfred had a bad feeling.

"I do have a student, dear sister." Ivan glanced over and locked gazes with Alfred.

Alfred widened his eyes. Fuck!

"Who!?" Natalia purred out. She didn't believe him.

"Alfred F. Jones." Ivan chuckled out, still looking at Alfred. Natalia froze and followed her brothers gaze.

Double fuck!

Icy blue eyes narrowed to a slit and Ivans sister arubtly let go of Ivan. She began walking over to Alfred.

"Brother....." Matthew grabbed Alfreds jacket sleeve and looked at Alfred in worry.

Natalia now stood in front of Alfred. She stared at him from head to toe very slowly, giving a disgusted look. Alfred was offended and he stood up straight and glared hard at her.

"What the fucks your deal?" Alfred pushed Matthew behind him.

"My deal? My _problem _is that you are spending time with my precious brother. A mere, dumb American should not even be in the same bar as him!"

"Dumb american!? Clearly looks are all that you have got babe!" Alfred chuckled as Natalia's face turned a deep purple.

"WHY YOU!" She screeched out, raising the beer bottle over her head.

Shit! Alfred totally forgot she still had that! Natalia swung her hand down and he heard a gasp of terror from his brother just as he flinched and sqeezed his eyes shut. He waited for the blow, but after three seconds he peeked one eye open and was shocked to find Ivan had stopped her attempt to beat him with a glass bottle!

"Wha-" Natalia blinked in confusion.

"I would apprciate it if you didn't kill Alfred, Natalia." Ivan took the bottle out of her hand.

"But brother!" Natalia looked close to tears and she shot a nasty look at Alfred, "Why do you care about him!"

Ivan chuckled and smiled at Alfred who felt heat rush into his cheeks. Alfred glanced away.

"Who said I cared? I just would prefer if you left the killing for me to do."

Alfred rolled his eyes at Ivan, "Like that will happen, you bastard."

Natalia growled at Alfred, "I can make it happen!" She snapped out at him.

Alfred felt Matthew flinch against his back from Natalias words. Ivan held out his hand in a 'hold on a minute' gesture, and stepped around his sister and stopped in front of Alfred. Alfred took a step back from the closed space between them.

"It's so much more fun to break them first." Ivan gave Alfred his creepy cheshire grin and raised his finger to brush it along the crease of Alfreds lips.

Alfred turned to stone. His whole body seemed to suddenly catch on fire and he stopped breathing. He couldn't break eye contact with the Russian, and for some reason he didn't want to. Ivan leaned down till his lips were right beside the American's ear.

"Wouldn't you agree, Alfred?" Ivan, unknown to Matthew or Natalia, quickly leaned close to Alfred's neck and grazed his teeth over the skin.

Alfred jumped and shoved Ivan away. He slapped a hand over his neck and stumbled backwards.

"Whats wrong Alfred? What did he say?" Matthew grabbed at Alfreds free hand.

Ivan smirked and turned away.

"See you tommorow, da?" With that, he walked through the now mostly empty bar, and exited. His sister swiftly followed.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Oh-geezers! Sooooooooooooooo sorry if this chappy sucked balls! lol I am stressed, tired, and I actually had WRITERS BLOCK when I started the chappy! My first time ever for a fanfic! I was so shocked! Hopefully at least one thing made you chuckle.

Ugh...have work tommorow...*sniffles*

Oh! I don't know if it has been bothering (or annoying) anyone, but I tend to use the SAME FREAKING WORDS all the time in my fanfics! I am so sorry! I read a ton of books, but when it comes to writing myself, I become stumped on words to use other than 'froze' or 'smile/grin/smirk'! If anyone has suggestions, I would be uber grateful!

Please review! Reviews are love!


	7. Chapter 7 Hangovers and a Suprise Visit!

Nya Peeps! I'm back for a new update! Don't ya loves me!? XDD I know you guys were hoping for me to update _Where The Flowers Bloom_, but I haven't updated this one in awhile!

Uber hyper syched cause Hetalia Day is **tomorrow** and I'm debuting my America cosplay in the good ol USA nations capital- Washington D.C! My sister will be coming with me after all as a casual Hungary so I'm so glad! She's like my best friend!

Moving on............

The Summary- Its Christmas time and Alfreds brother decides to drag him to Russia for the holidays. As if spending time in that evil country wasnt enough, Matthew signs Alfred up for skiing lessons! The problem? His instructor is a physcho who tries to kill him every chance he gets!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Seven- Hangovers and a Suprise Visitor!

__________________________________________________________________________________

_Alfred was very afraid. He had no clue where he was. All he knew was that, One- it was very dark, it appered he was blindfolded. Two- he was on what felt like a bed, his arms and legs straped down. And Three- someone was sitting on top of him. Not good! A voice mummered in the dark above him. He felt their weight shift over him, leaning down. A warm breath moved up his neck where it stopped by his ear. A chuckle sounded and Alfred swore he had heard it from somewhere. The person above gently kissed his jaw and trailed their lips down and over Alfreds. He gave a startled jolt and tried to move away, but he was trapped. _

_"You will never escape, America. You will be mine." _

_Alfred gasped as hands roamed down his sides, nails digging in between his ribs. Suddenly the blindfold was gone and Alfred blinked, letting his eyes adjust._

_"Boo." Ivan stared back at him with a grin and laughed__**.1**_

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Alfred shot up. He panted heavily. He brought his trembling hands to his face, sweat soaked his body. He slowly breathed in and out, trying to calm himself.

"You startled me Al!"

Alfred looked over to his brother who sat beside his bed, one hand outstretched.

"I was about to wake you. It's already one in the afternoon! You slept in after you crashed on my bed last night. Remember?"

Alfred looked at the hotel alarm clock then back to his brother. Matthew gave him a confused look.

"You know, you will never escape America."

"What!?" Alfred froze. He misheard that, right?

"I said", Matthew huffed out, "You can't just escape from your lessons Alfred. I did pay for them."

Alfred let out a breath and passed a shaky hand through his hair. Oh god. What was wrong with him!? He needed a shower.

"I'm sorry Mattie, I think I will have to drop skiing lessons. It's just not working for me."

"Al! Come on! Don't give up just cause you are scared of Ivan!" Matthew layed his hands on Alfred's knees. A small pout on his face.

Alfred blached and looked offended.

"I am _not_ scared of some Russian! I just cannot learn to ski. It's just not for me."

Alfred pulled back the covers and swung his legs over the bed. He stood up quickly- and instantly regretted it. He cursed Ronald Mcdonald as a sharp pain exploded in his head, white stars shooting across his vision. He fell back on the bed and felt vomit go up his throat. Luckily for him, his brother knew this would be coming and held the small trash can in front of Alfred, who quickly heaved into.

"Ugh. I'm sorry Mattie." Alfred layed back on the bed and fought against the nauseous feeling still there.

"It's fine, brother. I always have to clean up after your drunk outings." Matthew said dejectedly.

Alfred may not be the brightest star in the flag, but he knew when his brother said sarcastic things. It was hard to catch though.

"You can go, Mattie. I will just watch t.v today or something." Alfred picked up the remote from the bedside table and pushed the power button.

"I dont know. You could fall asleep, vomit, and then drown in it."

"Ewww! That's fucking disgusting, Mattie!"

Matthew flashed him a grin. Alfred tried to swipe him with the remote, but Matthew got up, causing Alfred to miss.

"I'm gonna go down to the dinning hall and get some food. Want anything?"

"A Hamburger and a huge coke!" Alfred smiled up happily. Matthew just gave him a deadpanned look.

"I'll just get the coke. Bye Al, be right back." Matthew leaned down and patted Alfred's leg, then exited the hotel room.

Alfred turned his attention to the t.v and flipped through the channels. News? All rumours these days. Sports? It first caught Alfred's interest, then it went to a news program. Damn. After frustratedly flipping through almost fourty channels, he finally settled for a soap opera called_ Love in Rome_.**2** How cheesy! It had a beautiful woman with long brown hair and warm eyes. The main character was a handsome man with red hair and piercing blue eyes. He was going back and forth between the brown-haired woman and another man! Alfred started to really get into it. The woman had just confronted the red-haired man about his secret love when a soft knock from the door sounded.

"Al? I'm coming in!" Alfred rolled his eyes. Matthew was far too polite. Alfred would have just barged in.

Alfred turned his attention back to the television to now find the man with his lover- another male. He had the man pinned against the wall. Alfred gulped, he started to feel sick again. The man leaned forward and kissed the other man. He moved over the man's ear and whispered 'You will be mine'. Alfred broke out into another sweat and grabbed the remote so fast that it slipped and fell down in his lap. He finally turned the t.v off. Okay. No more t.v from now on. Why wasn't Matthew over here yet?

"Mattie?" Alfred sat up against his pillows and tried peering down the room hallway. He heard whispers. Someone else was here!

"Mattie! Is Gilbert here? Make sure you go do your making out in the hallway please. I do not want to see you kissing that freaky ego-centric man."

"Matthew came out of the hallway, looking like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Uhh..Alfred? I have to go meet Gilbert. But don't worry. Someone came to visit you."

Alfred narrowed his eyes. Matthew was fidgeting and kept glancing behind him.

"Who's here Mattie. Why does it sound like I will not like this?"

Just then, the walking nightmare from his dream stepped from out of the room hallway, and walked around his brother. Alfred lost his breath for a second and spluttered in dumb shock. Ivan walked over to the bed with that creepy smile on his face and pushed something in front of Alfred. It took a second for Alfred to find out it was a coke bottle. Alfred swiped it out of the Russian's hands while a traitorous blush swelled on his face.

"Thanks. Now leave!"

"That isn't nice, comrade." Ivan smiled wider and walked closer to the bed.

Matthew quietly backed up, deciding now would be a good time to leave. Unfortunately his brother looked past Ivan and spotted him.

"Where the heck do you think you're going!?"

"T-to meet Gilbert at the bar."

"You're just gonna leave me here with him!? Are you crazy! He's gonna kill me! Or worse, like in my drea-" Alfred shut his mouth quickly.

Ivan raised his eyebrows at Alfred's statement, then smirked.

"Ah! I see. What did I do to you in your dream?" Ivan whispered.

Alfred flushed beet red and backed up farther. His back now pressed firmly against the headboard. He broke eye contact with Ivan and locked eyes with Matthew.

"Don't leave me Mattie!" He whined out.

"Sorry! Gotta go! Play nice, you two!" With that, Matthew quickly turned on his heel and left the room.

How dare Matthew leave him like this! Alfred gulped and looked back at Ivan who was now staring at him with the biggest smirk he had seen yet. Shivers ran down his back. He was alone. In a room with Ivan.

"Well then Alfred, you are going to tell me about this dream, da?" Ivan leaned forward, closer towards Alfred.

Did he mention already that he was alone? In a room with Ivan? Alfred's dream had never left him since he woke. And now he feared it wasn't a dream, but a foreshadow of things to come.

Fuck his life.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please tell me it made someone laugh or happy! lol I think I did a little better at this chapter than the last one- word wise that is! What do you guys think?

1- LMAO! You wished it had happened! Did I fool anyone? Wait a minute, mabey its whats to come? *smirk*

2- Not a real drama.....totally pulled that out of my ass. Excuse my language. Curse you Alfred for making me cuss more!

Please Review! Reviews are love!


	8. Chapter 8 Nurse Russia!

Nya everyone! It's been awhile since I have updated this one, hasn't it? Do you miss this story? Sorry it's taken so long! Been working on *counts on fingers* 3 other hetalia fanfics besides this one right now! lol I have missed this story, and since it's finally getting to be winter-time, I should be updating this one a lot more!

Moving on.............

The Summary- Its Christmas time and Alfreds brother decides to drag him to Russia for the holidays. As if spending time in that evil country wasnt enough, Matthew signs Alfred up for skiing lessons! The problem? His instructor is a physcho who tries to kill him every chance he gets!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Eight- Nurse Russia!

_______________________________________________________________________________

_Alfred gulped and looked back at Ivan who was now staring at him with the hugest smirk he had seen yet. Shivers ran down his back. He was alone. In a room with Ivan. _

_"Well then Alfred, you are going to tell me about this dream, da?" Ivan leaned forward, closer towards Alfred._

_Did he mention already that he was alone? In a room with Ivan? Alfred's dream had never left him since he woke. And now he feared it wasn't a dream, but a foreshadow of things to come. _

_Fuck his life._

"So, you commie bastard, why are you here!?" Alfred avoided Ivan's question. He looked down at the coke bottle in his hands, "You poison it?"

Ivan chuckled and sat back on the bed, "I'm hurt Alfred, you really think so low of me?"

"You never know with you..." Alfred muttered darkly.

Ivan leaned forward to Alfred's ear.

"That would be too easy." He blew his breath on Alfred's ear and then sat back again. He smirked in amusement when he found the American blushing a deep shade of red.

"Don't do that!" Alfred glared at Ivan, "And I knew it! You are trying to kill me!"

Ivan crossed his legs and looked around the room before glancing at Alfred. He noticed the blush still there and frowned. That was unatural, even for Alfred. Ivan raised a hand and pressed it on Alfred's forehead. Alfred sputtered out curses and tried knocking away the Russian's hand.

"What the hell are you doing? You hand is cold!" Alfred didn't admit to the man that it felt nice.

"I think you are sick, comrade." Ivan pulled his hand away and got up, he looked down at Alfred with a little concern.

"What!" Alfred laughed out, "Hero's don't get sick!"

"Then it looks like you are the first one, da?"

Alfred put his own hand to his head and sure enough, he felt warm. That would explain the vomiting this morning. Hangovers**1** usually only lasted a few hours, not as long as this had been going on.

"Whaaaat! I can't be sick!" Alfred whined out.

Alfred's face then turned into a look of determination and he pulled the covers back and tried a second time to get out of bed. He swung his legs off and stood up.

"Ha! You see? I'm perfectly fine!" Alfred grinned at Ivan then proceded to walk over to the window. He took slow steps, just in case. He paused at the window and turned around, waiting for the nausea to come. It didn't. His grin grew bigger and he gave a victory sign to the Russian who watched him warily.

Then Alfred did what he does best. Be an idiot. He gave another laugh and started to run across the room, but he was hit with a sudden dizzy spell and his legs turned to jello. He cried out and fell down like a sack of bricks. Ivan, knowing this would happen, shot his arms out and caught the man before he hit his head.

"Столь предсказуемый, мой дорогой герой." Ivan held Alfred close who had closed his eyes and was breathing heavily. He gave a shudder and started to let out a series of hard coughs.

"Sto- stop speaking that damn language!" Alfred wheezed out, cluthing Ivan's wool coat tightly.

"Совершенно прекрасный, да? Вы - такой идиот." Ivan chuckled into Alfred's hair.

Alfred growled in a warning then gave another cough.

"Oh yea! Two can play at this game then! My brother Matthew is fluent in french, and he has been teac-" Alfred broke off into more coughs, "Teaching me!"

"Vous êtes très méchants! Et un communiste!" Alfred stumbled over the words, but managed to say them. He smirked up at Ivan.

"Таким образом Вы не являетесь немыми, поскольку я думал в конце концов." Ivan laughed at Alfred's face who looked like he was about to throw a fit.

"Russe stupide!"

"My my, is that all you know Alfred?"

"Shut up!" Alfred was begining to feel very cold and he started to shake in Ivan's arms.

"I think it's time to put someone to bed, wouldn't you agree?" Ivan picked up a protesting Alfred and carried him over to the bed. He pulled back the covers and then gently laid Alfred down.

"I'm watching you Russian! One false move and I will kick your ass!"

Alfred watched with suspicion as Ivan pulled up the blankets and patted his legs. He moved one hand up towards Alfred's groin and smirked. Alfred smacked his hand away weakly and gave another cough. When he looked up at Ivan after the fit he glared daggers. Ivan gave a sigh and got up and headed toward the door. Alfred raised a eyebrow.

"Finally leaving? I will miss you _so_ much!" Alfred drawled out.

"Of course not _darling_. Just going to get some nice medicine for you." Ivan glanced back and smiled innocently. Ivan turned back around and left the hotel room. The door closing with a soft click.

Alfred waited for a few minutes to make sure the Russian didn't come back then snickered. He was so getting out of here! He (carefully) got out of the bed and stuffed his feet in his brothers polar bear slippers and pulled on his favorite bomber jacket. He still wore his pajamas but he wasn't going to change. That would take up precious escape time. Alfred hurried over to the door and quietly opened it. He looked down the hallway bothe ways, and when he saw that the coast was clear, he darted out. Now where to go? For some strange reason, an image of bushy-brows popped into his mind and a light bulb lit up above him.

"Perfect! I will go to Arthur's!" Alfred punched the air but regretted it when another dizzy spell hit. Wrong move! He fell to the plush hallway carpet and clutched his chest.

Alfred's vision dimmed and he tried blinking in hopes of it coming back. His hearing even dimmed for he swore he heard Ivan. Wait! Ivan?

"Ah, little hero, trying to escape? You can never escape me."

Alfred was suddenly picked up and thrown over someones wide shoulder. He still couldn't see properly and he began beating the person's back.

"Let me go! HELP! SOMEONE'S KIDNAPPING ME!" Alfred screamed out hoarsely.

The person came up to a hotel room door and swiped a card in the slot. The light turned green and the door was opened. Alfred recognized it was his room that he shared with Matthew and now realized that it was Ivan's voice he heard.

"Fuck."

Ivan chuckled and lay Alfred back on the bed. He then produced a cough syrup bottle which appeared to be grape flavored. Alfred sucked in a breath and stared in horror. Cough syrup plus Alfred equals very bad!

"I-I can't take that stuff!" Alfred backed up as far away from the held bottle as he could.

Ivan raised both eyebrows and looked down at the medicine then over to Alfred.

"And why is that?"

Alfred looked away from Ivan's gaze and gulped, "It makes me....."

"Drowsy? Because that is common when you take cough syrup." Ivan stated.

"No. It makes me high." Alfred glanced back to Ivan to see he was confused, "I mean, like I'm on drugs or something. I say random shit and it's just not good."

"Ah." Ivan looked down at the bottle and slowly smiled.

Crap. That was not good! Alfred stared fearfully as Ivan began to giggle.

"Mabey I can find out about that dream, da?"

"Fuck!" Alfred backed up until he hit the headboard again. His face flushed from the fever....and something else, "You are not fucking getting me to drink that shit!"

Ivan giggled again and placed his hands on the headboard on either side of Alfred's head.

"Want to make a bet?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ta da! Chappy 8 ish done! What do you guys thinkers!? lmao I had so many diff ideas for this chapter, but I liked how it turned out!

1-What I first wrote was Morning Sickness, it took a second for me to realize that and I burst into laughter. Can you imagine Alfred getting pregnant by Ivan!? LMAO

Please Review! Reviews are LOVE!


	9. Chapter 9 Alfred is so screwed

Nya! So.......lol. I need to update this one, huh? Since I have updated **Where The Flowers Bloom** and **Crimson Butterfly**! lmao...After this I will update **Just a Flower Crush** and **Did I Catch Your Attention?** So woot! A lot of you guys loved last chapter! lol I'm very glad! (=^.^=)

Moving on.............

The Summary- Its Christmas time and Alfreds brother decides to drag him to Russia for the holidays. As if spending time in that evil country wasnt enough, Matthew signs Alfred up for skiing lessons! The problem? His instructor is a physcho who tries to kill him every chance he gets!

* * *

Chapter Nine- Alfred is screwed

* * *

_"Mabey I can find out about that dream, da?"_

_"Fuck!" Alfred backed up until he hit the headboard again. His face flushed from the fever....and something else, "You are not fucking getting me to drink that shit!"_

_Ivan giggled again and placed his hands on the headboard on either side of Alfred's head._

_"Want to make a bet?"_

This was not good. Why? Well lets list the reasons. First thing- Alfred was sick. How he got sick, he didn't know. He would bet a month supply of hamburgers (That's a fucking lot!) that the Russian had something to do with it. Which leds to the second thing- Said Russian, aka: Ivan Braginski, was currently trying to drug Alfred with grape-flavored cough syrup. Don't give me that funny look! Unlike most humans, cough syrup really does drug me up! What would you do in my situation? Run for life? Hell yes!

"NO!" Alfred ducked under Ivan's arm and stumbled out of bed. Time to go to Arthurs!

"So long commie!" Alfred stuck his tongue out at Ivan before running to the door and throwing it open. He was very tempted to add sucker to the end of that sentence....but that would be pushing it.

Alfred slammed the hotel door shut and huffed and puffed his way down the hallway. Luckily his brother gave him the room number that Arthur and Francis were staying in. Alfred sped around the hallway corner and ran down the joined hallway. He counted the room numbers quickly as he passed them and finally stopped. Room 404! This was it!

Alfred took a deep breath and quickly checked down the hallway from where he had come. Good. No Russian. He raised his hand and knocked (aka- Banged very loudly) the door. The door slowly opened, but it was not Arthur nor Francis who opened it.

"May I help you?"

Alfred stared in wonder at young man who had opened the door. He was asian and had chin-length raven hair. His skin was flawless and he looked very young. He also looked like a girl, but Alfred dismissed that thought quickly before he voiced it to the man.

"Uhh....I...Is Arthur he-here?" Alfred cursed at himself for stumbling over such simple words. Really now!

"Yes. One moment, please." The Asian looked over his shoulder, "Arthur! A man is here to see you."

Alfred stared past the man into the dim room, but could not see much. He heard Arthur get up from the hotel bed, most likely.

"Who is it, Kiku? If it's the mai-" Arthur pulled open the door and stopped mid-sentence when he found Alfred at the door.

Alfred flashed a weak smile. "Uh, hey eyebrow freak."

Arthur glared at the American and then swiftly started to close the door, but Alfred quickly stuck a foot in. "Wait! Please help me! A man is after me!"

"Not my problem, you twat." Arthur shoved Alfred back and Alfred felt dizzy again and lost his balance. He fell promptly to the floor in a heap.

Arthur looked horrified. He most likely thought it was his fault. The bastard deserved the guilt.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to push you that hard!" Arthur spoke in a panic. The Asian behind Arthur gently pushed passed Arthur and held a hand out to Alfred.

"Thanks, man!" Alfred took the hand offered to him and was pulled up. He turned to Arthur, "I'm a bit sick right now. It's not your fault. I just lost my balance!"

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU WALKING ABOUT, THEN!?" Arthur screeched out, then clamped a hand over his mouth when he realized they were in a hotel.

"I told you why!" Alfred huffed out. "Came I come in yet?"

"Absouletly no-"

"Yes."

Arthur choked on his words and stared at the Asian with bewildered eyes.

"Kiku!"

"Ah! So your name's Kiku? I'm Alfred! Nice to meet you!" Alfred grinned and held out his hand.

Kiku stared at it then smiled. He shook it quickly and showed Alfred into the room. Arthur followed reluctantly, his face in a scowl. Alfred looked about to find the room just like his and Matties, except instead of two beds, there was three. Two beds were very neat and made-up, while the third was in a dissray. Alfred assumed the messy bed was Francis's. He was nowhere to be found.

"Where is Francis?"

"He went out with Gilbert and your brother." Arthur waved a hand off. He went over to the bed closesst to the window and sat down. "So. What's this about a man after you?"

Kiku moved silently over to the other neat bed and seated himself, then stared up at Alfred with interest.

"You know that creepy skiing teacher!? The one who cut you at the bar?"

"You mean the one who _you_ made cut me!?" Arthur bit out. "Yes. I remember him vaguely, since I was drunk."

"Well, he's trying to drug me!"

Arthur's scowl vanished, replaced by a blank look.

"Drug you? With what?"

Alfred glanced down and mumbled. "Cough syrup"

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I said cough syrup." Alfred glanced back to Arthur, his fever-tinted cheeks becoming brighter.

Arthur burst out laughing. "Cough syrup! Nice joke, Alfred!"

"It's not a joke! It has a bad side affect on me!"

Arthur stopped laughing when he saw Alfred was serious. Kiku looked slightly amused.

"Wow. So it makes you high?" Arthur asked point-blank. Alfred nodded his head, too flusstered to answer.

"I see. That sucks, mate." Arthur got up and went over to a suitcase that lay open on the floor, "Luckily I have some tylenol that will do just the trick!"

"REALLY!" Alfred's eyes lit up and he bounded over to Arthur. "That's great!"

"Yea, yea, whatever. Go sit down on the bed." Arthur blushed and pointed over to his bed then quickly turned his attention back to finding the medicine.

Just as Alfred sat down, the hotel door crashed opened. Francis walked in carrying a boquet of roses.

"Oh Mon cheri! I heard dear Mattie's brother was here!"

Arthur hacked and stood up startled, holding the tylenol in one hand. He gave Francis a quizical look.

"Where did you hear that from? He just got here only a few minutes ago."

"From his friend, Ivan!" Francis laughed out.

Out from behind Francis, Ivan Braginski stepped around, a gigantic smile on his face.

* * *

How the fucking ketchup did he know he would come here!? Alfred gaped at the Russian who was humming a cheerful tune and rocking back and forth on his heels. Francis strode over to Arthur who looked like he was in shock, and gave him a slap on the back.

"How......" Alfred trembled out in fear.

"Ah, comrade. You are soooo predictable."

Alfred finally had proof! This man was truly working for communists! He can read minds! Alfred shot up and ran behind Arthur, peeking out over his shoulder (which was fairly easy, seeing as how he was a good four inches taller than the Brit) he narrowed his eyes at the Russian.

"I knew it, you communist! Who are you working for!? Stalin I bet!"

Ivan raised an eyebrow and frowned at Alfred. "Alfred, Stalin had been dead for quite some time. That's not possible."

"Shut up, you freedom hater!"

"That isn't nice, comrade." Ivan walked over and stood in front of Arthur, who looked freaked out by the massive Russian being so close to him again.

"Hmph! Like I care about your feelings!" Alfred snorted in amusement.

"In your dream, I'm sure you did, da?"

Alfred froze and squeezed Arthur's shoulder hard. Arthur yelped out in pain and skirted away from the American, spitting out curses. They went unheard as Alfred stared up at Ivan, his fever cheeks a neon red. He was at a loss for a good comeback as his dream did a re-play in his mind. What the fuck.

"Time to find out exactly what you dreamed of!" Ivan sang out.

In one quick movement, Ivan Braginski whipped out the cough syrup bottle, un-capped it, and shoved it between Alfred's lips. Alfred fell on his back on the bed from the force. Ivan straddled the man and gave a huge grin as Alfred gulped it down while hacking slightly. Arthur gasped lightly and Francis just laughed.

"I win the bet, Alfred." Ivan smirked down at the American.

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Soooooo.....what do you guys think!? Ivan is pure evil but I loves him with all my heart! What the heck is wrong with me!? I keep drugging Alfred. First by pills so he could be rape-able, and now by cough syrup! LMAO!

Please Review! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!


	10. Chapter 10 Just a Tease

Ummm.....hello everyone....*waves timidly* Ho-how have you all been? Before you kill me, I can explain! *shifts eyes* Uhh.....no I can't....cakers....

Anyways! Moving on....Tee-hee.

The Summary- Its Christmas time and Alfreds brother decides to drag him to Russia for the holidays. As if spending time in that evil country wasnt enough, Matthew signs Alfred up for skiing lessons! The problem? His instructor is a physcho who tries to kill him every chance he gets!

* * *

Chapter Ten- Just a Tease

* * *

_In one quick movement, Ivan Braginski whipped out the cough syrup bottle, un-capped it, and shoved it between Alfred's lips. Alfred fell on his back on the bed from the force. Ivan straddled the man and gave a huge grin as Alfred gulped it down while hacking slightly. Arthur gasped lightly and Francis just laughed._

_"I win the bet, Alfred." Ivan smirked down at the American._

Alfred glared up at the Russian. The grape taste still was strong in his mouth and he had the urge to spit in Ivan's face. Not that he was AFRAID or anything, but he saw no reason to actually do it. Ivan still sat firmly on top of him, grinning like he was just a child that had won a jar of cookies. Alfred didn't want to admit it, but the Russian was not as heavy as he orignally thought. That wasn't to say he wasn't heavy at all, just not _as_ heavy.

"Ah- I wonder how long till you start to say interesting things." Ivan let out a giggle.

Alfred shook his head and looked over at Arthur and Francis with a puppy-dog look. He was met by one shocked-still face (Arthur) and one openly-amused one. He didn't want to open his mouth for fear of begging them to save him. And Heros did_ not _beg. He started to feel drowsy and became alarmed. To most people with colds, this was normal. To Alfred? His worst nightmare and Ivan's one true wish.

"Well, I think me and Arthur should leave you two alone for some- ahem- private time."

Alfred snapped his head upwards to see Francis pulling Arthur along towards the door.

"No! Don't leave me here!"

"How kind of you, Francis." Ivan turned to give the French man a huge smile and wink before turning to stare down at a fever-induced Alfred.

Alfred squeezed his eyes shut as he heard the door open and then shut with a click. He kept them shut and heard the Russian man let out another giggle and shift his posistion on top of Alfred.

"Just you and me, da?"

To Alfred it sounded muffled. Not a good sign at all. His thoughts started to wander and he wondered how tall sunflowers actually got. They were very pretty.

"Da. They are, arn't they?" Ivan's voice floated through the haze. "Sunflowers can grow twenty feet or more."

Alfred's eyes flew open. Did he- did he say that out loud? He stared up through clouded eyes at the Russian who was currently humming the Tetris theme and swaying from side to side. If it wasn't for the fever, Ivan would most likely notice that Alfred was blushing. The friction the Russian was creating was not good.

God, he wished his brother would call his cell right now. Wait...he didn't have his cell phone on him. Crap. Alfred gritted his teeth and glared up at Ivan. He almost had let out a moan, and god only knows the Russian would start molesting him so fast....or kill him. He was a communist after all.

Ivan giggled and leaned down. He layed his head down on Alfred's chest.

"Your heart is beating so fast, dear Alfred. I wonder why, hmmm."

"It's cause you keep shifting on top of me, you damn Ruski!"

Shit....He didn't, did he?

Ivan sat back up quickly and smirked down at Alfred.

"I see."

Alfred knew he had to get out, and get out fast.....

"Ge-get off of me!" Alfred pushed feebly up at Ivan.

Of course, the Russian was much stronger. Ivan grabbed Alfred's wrists and pulled them up over the American's head. He chuckled at Alfred's expression of rage and bent down to kiss his lips. Alfred froze against his touch but his heart started to pound even harder. Damn body!

"Alfred!?"

Ivan froze against Alfred and let out a sigh, then mumbled something along the lines of 'lucky'.

The door burst open and Alfred peered around the Russian to see his brother, along with Gilbert, standing there huffing. Thank the lord.

"Arthur came to tell me that someone was trying to rape you or something!" Matthew stared back at Ivan who had turned to glare at him. "Uhh...it's just Ivan though. Sorry for interupting...."

"No! Wait! Mattie!" Alfred reached a hand out, but it was too late. The door was closed yet again.

Alfred flopped back on to the bed, all energy drained from him. The fever was starting to get worse, and he began to feel very cold. Ivan peered down in slight confusion, but when Alfred started to shiver, he widened his eyes.

"Oh my, it's getting worse. Even with the medicine?"

Alfred was sure that now teasing....or raping would start, but Ivan suprised him completly. He picked Alfred up, swung the covers back, then laid him on the bed, followed by him, before pulling the covers snugly over both of them.

"Wha-"

"I don't_ enjoy _you being sick, little Hero. As much as you think I do." Ivan chuckled out.

Alfred slowly started to slow his shivering, but he was still very cold. He flicked his eyes to the Russian who looked like a nice warm heater....but....then that would mean he would be cuddling up to the commie. But.....

"Silly."

Alfred gave a yelp when Ivan suddenly pulled the American to his chest, arms wrapped tightly around the smaller man. Alfred stiffened up but when he realized how warm the man was, he relaxed slightly.

"This is only a one-time thing!" Alfred grumbled out, his eyes slowly shutting.

"Of course."

Ivan rubbed one hand gently up and down Alfred's back and started to sing softly in Russian. Alfred wondered how hard the language was to learn, because mabey he would learn it. Not for Ivan, of course. Only because he wanted to know what cuss words the commie was saying to him. Those were his last thoughts before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Yea....uhh....so I KNOW it was crap! I'm uber sorry su! But I WILL be updating all the other stories asap, okies!? I have gotten over my long writers block/non-will to write and am eager to get back into to writing! XD

Reviews are LOVE!


	11. Chapter 11 Stop speaking Red!

Nya everyone! UPDATE! XDD

* * *

Chapter Eleven- Stop speaking red!

* * *

"Mmmmm…"

Alfred shifted under the covers and automatically buried his head further against the huge warm pilliow in front of him. Wait….why could he hear and feel a heartbeat? Alfred blinked his eyes and opened them slowly and then froze. That pillow was a person, and that person, to be exact, was his evil Russian teacher- Ivan Braginski.

"Gyah!" Alfred cried out before closing his mouth quickly. He didn't want to wake the Russian up yet, did he?

Alfred looked slowly up to see Ivan's sleeping face. He appeared even more child-like and innocent, his cheeks flushed with color and his long pale eyelashes fluttering throughout dreams. Ivan shifted and tightened his arms around Alfred's waist, parting his lips a bit in a mumble. Alfred's breath hitched and he couldn't help but stare at the Russian's lips.

"No! Get a hold of yourself Jones!" Alfred squeezed his eyes shut and let out a shaky breath. He did not just want to kiss that commie bastard. No way!

Now was the time to get away! Alfred opened his eyes again (not staring at Ivan's lips) and slowly moved one of his trapped hands out from under Ivan's. One down, one more to go…. Alfred carefully lifted the Russians heavy hand and edged away from his sleeping form. He let out a sigh of relief after he set the arm down then flashed a smile. Success!

"Нет, маленький герой."

A hand shot out and gripped Alfred's, pulling him back towards Ivan. Alfred let out a string of cuss words and glared at the Russian who now stared back at the American with smiling violet eyes.

"Stop speaking your damn commie language!" Alfred squirmed under the Russians tight grip around his chest and finally gave up before glaring heatedly up at him.

"Нет, это слишком забавно!" Ivan giggled out to the glaring American under his arms.

"I'm fine already so you can let me go now! I should go see my brother anyways!" Alfred started to squirm again.

"I will determine if you are well again, маленький герой." Ivan sat up and placed one of his huge hands over Alfred's forehead. He still felt a little warm but Ivan probably wouldn't be able to stop him from leaving anyways.

"So? Will you let me go now?" Alfred pouted.

"Ну что ж, получается, что да." Ivan lifted his other hand off of Alfred and the blonde bolted out of the bed.

"Well, as nice as this was, hanging out with you and everything, I think I'm going to go find my brother and hang with him for a bit." Alfred backed away slowly, as if he were afraid that Ivan would go after him. (Now was that a crazy idea, or what?)

"Would you like me to come-"

"NO THANK YOU!" Alfred shouted, then covered his mouth in shock and repeated. "Uhh....I mean, it's such a nice skiing day. Don't you have other students?"

"Het, you are the only one!" Ivan smiled and followed Alfred , getting out of bed. Alfred became alarmed at this and turned around and dashed towards the door. Ivan let out one of his creepy giggles and strode over to the American. He grabbed Alfred just before he reached his escape and pulled him back towards his chest.

"What are you doing, you crazy person!"

"Your brother is most likely with that albino man, да? So why not we go do something fun?"

"Fun? Really!?" Alfred asked hesitantly, turning his head to gaze up at the Russian.

"Of course. Fun!"

Alfred wasn't too sure of that creepy grin. He had a bad feeling.

* * *

"This isn't fun!" Alfred whined out.

Figures that when the Russian said 'fun', he meant his definition, and not Alfred's. They were now back on the bunny slope in all their gear and Alfred was not happy. Far from it. The damn commie was all smiles and giggles though.

"Of course it is. Anytime I am with you and you with me, is fun!" Ivan stated.

"In your dreams..." Alfred muttered darkly, shooting the man a glare.

"You mean yours again, hmmm?" Ivan looked over, giving Alfred a smirk.

Alfred rolled his eyes then slid up to the edge of the slope. He would go down once, head to the bar, get drunk as possible, then find Mattie and beg him to go home. Sounded like a good plan to him.

Alfred tensed when he felt an evil prensence behind him and whipped his head around. "No pushing me, Braginski!"

Ivan held up his hands in innocence and took a few steps back.

"Okay...here I go..."

Alfred shut his eyes and pushed off the edge. He felt his ski's gliding smoothly through the snow, and opened his eyes to see he was almost down to the button. He remembered (what little) instructions Ivan had given him, and began move his feet out, likethe way he did when he ice skated. He reached the bottom and gave a cry of joy and pumped a fist into the air.

"Fuck yes! The great American hero has skied sucessfully without falling down!" Alfred shouted and then glanced up to see Ivan staring at him with a grin. He noticed Alfred's gaze and gave a nod of his head to show he approved.

Things were looking up! Alfred beamed his smile back and waited for Ivan to ski down to meet him. He had completly forgotten his brillant plan.

* * *

Sorry it's short. And the Russian is 100% correct cuz my good friend who lives in Moscow helped me with them. XD I will translate them prob. tommorow when I talk to her next. (Cuz I forgot some *is shot* BUT I can translate everything basically since I have the Russian alpahabet down pat! X3)

Please review! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!


	12. Chapter 12 Pool Party!

UPDATE! X33 Help wanted ad at the end! XD

* * *

"Can you believe it Mattie! I skied!"

Alfred burst into laughter for the fourth time that night and drew his brother in for another air-choking hug. Matthew gave a chuckle and patted his brothers back.

"I told you you would like the lessons!"

"Lessons? Yes. The Teacher? No." Alfred pulled back and turned his head, shooting a weak glare at Ivan who was currently chatting (harassing) with Gilbert.

Matthew watched as Alfred's scowl slowly vanished and his cheeks turn a dull red. He gave a knowing smirk which turned into a full blast grin when Ivan glanced over at his brother and caught his eye, giving him a quick wink before turning back to Gilbert.

"Sooo…brother. Did you hear about the pool party?"

Alfred whipped his head back around so fast, you would have thought Matthew had just told him that Mc Donald's had been shut down.

"What! Pool party! Mattie, why didn't you tell me? When is it!"

Matthew gave a sigh and rolled his eyes. "I just did, Al. And it's tonight , starting at eight."

Alfred's eyes suddenly brightened and he began to jump up and down in excitement. He reached out and grabbed his brothers hands and started to shake them vigorously.

"Fuck yes! I can't wait to swim! " Alfred paused for a minute and tilted his head, "Wait, is it a heated pool?"

Matthew smiled and gave a nod.

"Yes! That's so awesome! Mattie! Mattie! You gotta play Marco Polo with me!"

"Marco Polo? The hide and seek game in the water, da?"

Alfred froze for just a moment before reluctantly turning around to face his teacher. He managed to put on a sneer but Matthew couldn't help but notice his blush was fighting its way back on his face.

"What? First of all, it's more like tag. And second, how long have you been standing there!"

Ivan only smiled at the question and stepped closer to Alfred. "What is this about a pool party, little hero?"

"None of your beeswax, Braginski! Matthew invited me only!"

"Umm…actually Al, it's for everyone." Matthew avoided his brothers gaze by staring down at the floor.

"You see, little hero, even 'red commies' like myself can get into a party!" Ivan giggled out while wrapping a hand around Alfred's waist.

"Hey, hey! Off the goods, Russki!" Alfred blushed cherry red as he tried shoving Ivan's hand away. Matthew couldn't help but grin at Alfred's showy feelings.

"What are you grinning about?" Alfred snapped at Matthew in irritation.

"Oh nothing….." Matthew smiled and grabbed both his brothers, and Ivan's hands. "Come on, let's go get ready!"

* * *

"DID YOU SEE THAT!"

Gilbert was suddenly pulled into a bone-crushing grip as a mad-woman screeched into his ear.

"Mein Gott woman! What the fuck has you riled up this late in the day?"

Elizaveta bounced up and down in excitement as she tugged hard on Gilbert's arm. She grinned wide and pointed over to the retreating forms of Alfred, Matthew, and Ivan.

"Let me guess…." Gilbert smirked, "You just had a daydream of those three having an org-"

Elizaveta smacked Gilbert hard across the back of his head.

"No! No! No, you silly, stupid German! Alfred and Ivan!"

Gilbert sighed. "So? What about them?"

Elizaveta rolled her eyes and went back to tugging on Gilberts sleeve. "Alfred! Did you see his face? He was practically a real cherry with the way he was blushing!"

Gilbert dropped open his mouth in horror. "Alfred has the hots for his brother!"

"No you moron! For Ivan Braginski!"

Gilbert blinked once, twice, and then suddenly burst into laughter.

"Yo-you serious woman! Alfred hat-hates that Russki bear!"

Elizaveta only smirked and wiggled her eyebrows. "Not anymore!"

Gilbert snorted. "Uh huh…"

"I'm serious! And guess who's going to help me bring them together tonight at the pool party!"

Gilbert widened his eyes and began backing up. "Oh no, you crazy woman! I am not getting sucked into your "Let's bring Gays together!" Crusade!"

"You do, and I will tell you a weakness of little Matties!"

Gilbert scowled and looked away, and Elizaveta knew she had him.

* * *

Alfred, Matthew, Gilbert, and Ivan stood still, clutching their towels, as they gazed out at the huge inviting pool. Several resort guests were already in the pool swimming around and a few were bouncing a ball around.

"It's so sparkly…" Ivan murmured.

"It's fucking perfect!" Alfred shouted, pumping a fist into the air.

"I can so agree with you man!" Gilbert laughed out before grabbing Matthews hand. "Come on Mattie! Let's jump in already!"

Gilbert tugged Matthew to the edge of the deep end, and with a quick look back at Alfred and Ivan, smirked before shoving Matthew in and following after with a cannonball. Alfred giggled and bounced on the balls of his feet. Ivan looked over and a huge smile spread across his face.

"Your turn, little hero."

Alfred, smile still on his face, turned his head to the side to look at Ivan, but let out a gasp as he felt a hard and strong shove send him flailing. He (being Alfred) lost his balance immediately and fell face first into the water. Alfred quickly surfaced and spluttered and coughed, trying to regain his breath. He wiped his eyes and opened them, glaring up at an amused Russian who was clutching his stomach while laughing.

"That's it! You started it commie!"

Ivan grinned. "Started what, Alfred?"

Alfred quickly swam over to the side and grabbed Ivan's ankle. He smirked coyly up at the Russian. "The Cold War!" With that, Alfred gave a sharp tug that sent the bigger man off balance and falling into the pool.

Ivan surfaced to the water and quickly grabbed Alfred around the waist, dragging his body closer to his.

"You do know that it was a mind game war, and not an actual physical one, right?" He spoke against the American's ear.

Alfred jerked and twisted in Ivan's embrace, trying to get free. "I know that! Doesn't mean my awesome, cool spies didn't go hand-to-hand combat with yours though!"

Ivan raised an eyebrow then giggled. "You and your countries movies, Alfred!"

Alfred was about to make a snappy comeback (like "At least our country had movies back then!") when a whistle sounded from across the pool, on the other side. Alfred saw it was a girl life guard with long black hair, done up in two pigtails held by bright red bows. Her sky-blue swimsuit looked lovely against her mocha-colored skin.

"Listen up everyone! We have decided to start this pool party off with a much favored game of Marco Polo! Those of you who do not wish to participate may sit out of the pool on a deck chair or go grab some grub at the refreshment stand near the sauna rooms."

Russia let go of Alfred and a second later, Alfred felt a hand smack across his back.

"Ouch! What the-" Alfred turned around to see Gilbert there with a devious smile.

"This is gonna be awesome, my friend. I don't know about you, but I am excellent at staying the hell away from the one who is it!"

"I hope I don't get picked." Matthew voiced, coming up behind Gilbert. He was followed by Elizaveta, a man with dark brown hair, glasses, and a scowl on his face, and another unkown person with medium-brown curly hair with brown-tanned skin. He looked Spanish.

"Same here!" The man with glasses retorted stiffly.

"Aww don't be such a kill-joy Roddy!" Gilbert chuckled out.

"I think it would be fun!" The Spanish man chirped happily.

"Ah…." Alfred raised his eyebrows and shot a confused look at Elizaveta.

"Oh! I'm sorry Alfred! This here-" she began, pointing at glasses-man, "is Roderich. My Amazing, lovely boyfriend!" Elizaveta sighed dreamily. "And this one-" she continued, pointing at the other one, "is Antonio!"

"Nice to meet you two!" Alfred gave each one a warm smile, missing the grit of teeth and narrowed eyes the Russian shot at them.

"Attention everyone!"

Everyone's attention shifted back to the life guard who was now holding a brown paper lunch bag.

"I will now randomly draw a name from this bag to decide who will first be it. These names are of all the staff members here. And yes, that includes teachers."

Alfred glanced at Gilbert to see him staring still at the life guard, a gleam in his eyes, and then over to Ivan to see a similar site greet him, except for the baby-eating smile he was giving. Alfred shuddered at looked back up at the speaker.

"And the one to start off this game is-" The life guard dipped her hand in the bag, riffled up the names a bit, and then slowly pulled one out, "I-Ivan Braginski!"

Alfred had been biting his lip in nervousness, in hopes that his name wouldn't get called, and bit down too hard at the answer. He cried out in pain and twisted around to stare at the Russian. Ivan smiled in delight and clapped his hands together.

"That's wonderful! This will be so much fun! I'm very good at finding people. Especially-" Ivan smirked and looked back at Alfred, "at finding capitalistic pigs."

* * *

"Marco!"

A chorus of "Polo!" echoed around the pool. It was five minutes into the game, and Alfred was feeling good. Not once had the Russian come near him. They were playing a slightly different version of the game where once someone was tagged , they were out instead of it. Elizaveta's boyfriend had gotten tagged two minutes into the game, and was perfectly happy about it. Right now, it looked as if Ivan was closing in on Gilbert.

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

Gilbert cursed as one of Ivan's arms swung hard in front of him, missing the albino by mere inches. Ivan giggled. He was having too much fun with this.

"Marco!"

"Pol-"

"HAMBURGER!"

The remaining few who were still in the game, turned their heads to give Alfred a blank look. Alfred laughed when he found Ivan, with a blindfold around his eyes, turn his whole body to face the end of the pool where he currently was.

"Ah. I would know that annoying voice anywhere. Привет , little hero."

"My voice is not annoying!" Alfred squawked. He shut his mouth, hands covering it, when he realized he gave his position away even more.

"Not really now." Ivan smirked. "You're welcome to continue talking, Alfred."

Alfred scowled and stuck out his tongue at Ivan, though, very pointless since he could not see.

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

Alfred yelled softly, slowly moving around the Russian. He was heading towards Gilbert so then perhaps they would buddy-up and win this thing.

Twenty minutes had now passed by, and now only three people left in the game. Alfred, Gilbert, and unknown to Ivan, Arthur (who had showed up midway through the game and was allowed by the life guard, Seychelles, to go in.).

"Marco!"

"Wurst! Fries! Tea!" The three giggled out.

Alfred paused and looked over to the side at Arthur who was the closest to Ivan. He wrinkled his nose and grimaced. "Tea, Arthur? You're such a Englishman!"

Ivan froze and the smile slipped from his face.

"Oops! Fuck, I'm sorry eyebrows!"

Ivan giggled darkly and turned his head towards Arthur.

"Ah, your friend is here, Alfred?" Ivan grinned. "Perfect."

Alfred swam over to Arthur and jerked him back just as Ivan lunged forward. Ivan quickly followed thanks to all the loud splashing they were making, and now it had come down to a swim for their lives game. Gilbert burst out into laughter at the sight, but choked as Ivan giggled and turned on the German, quickly dodging over and tagging the albino.

"Aww come on man! No fair!"

"Serves you right for laughing at us, albino!" Alfred shouted.

"Alfred!" Arthur choked out in horror.

Ivan smiled wide, showing his pure white teeth (seriously, how did he keep them that white?) and started swimming quickly over to them.

"Fuck!" Alfred stumbled backwards. He gave a gasp when Ivan dived underwater, his speed increasing as he closed in on the two of them.

"He-Hey! Isn't that against the rules!" Alfred shouted across the pool at the life guard, panic in his voice.

The girl chuckled and shook her head. "So are you guys talking, but I let that one slide."

Alfred stepped to the side and slapped himself mentally when he realized he let Arthur get caught. Ivan grabbed Arthurs ankle and yanked it hard, causing the Brit to get sucked under water. The life guard blew her whistle after Arthur surfaced, and the Brit reluctantly made his way out of the pool.

"I won?" Alfred looked around the empty pool and then grinned. "YES! I WON!"

Ivan chuckled and took the blindfold off and swam over to the cheering American. "Good job, little hero!"

* * *

Soon everyone clambered back into the pool, and Alfred and Ivan got out, deciding to take a break. While Alfred went over to the refreshment table, Ivan wandered over to the Sauna, peeked in, saw no one there, and went in.

After Alfred devoured three hot dogs, he decided to go chat with his brother at a table near the exit of the pool building. As he passed the Sauna, he paused and grinned. It wouldn't hurt to relax in there for a few minutes, would it? Alfred opened the door and quickly went inside.

"Ah! Little hero, you decided to join me?"

Alfred froze and turned to see his Russian teacher leaning up against the wall on the top bench.

"Shoot! So sorry, didn't know this was occupied by the Communist."

Alfred turned back to the door and started to open it when suddenly it slammed shut on the other side and he heard a bolt slide into place along with laughter. By the time he peered out of the window, he saw no one in sight. It looked like everyone was back in the pool.

"No….No! No! No! This can't be happening!" Alfred pounded on the Sauna door. Behind him, Ivan started giggling.

"Are we locked in together, Alfred?"

Alfred turned around and pressed his back to the door. His glare was the Russians only answer and it was a yes.

* * *

WOOT! UPDATE DONE! Feels good to do a new chapter! I'm sorry for how long this took, but it's a long one, so I hope ur happy?

Would anyone who is a fellow writer be willing to help co-write some of my stories for me? I really have too many that need to be updated, and having a co-writer would help me be consistent on updating!

Please Review! REVIEWS ARE LOVE! 3


	13. Chapter 13 Sauna Part I

UPDATE! 3 Thank Shatterdoll for the update cuz everytime she updates What's Eating Alfred Jones? I update this story! XD

* * *

"You really should just relax. Come and sit next to me, Alfred."

Alfred crossed his arms for a fourth time and shifted his body against the Sauna door. He wasn't quite sure, but it felt like twenty minutes had passed since some asshole (who he was going to stab violently before pushing them into the water) locked the Sauna door. Now he was stuck in a hot room with his weird skiing teacher in only his swimming trunks. He also didn't have Texas, his favorite pair of glasses, on his face, so it was kind of hard to see.

"Not even if this room burst into flames, Braginski, would I sit next to you."

Ivan tilted his head and gave Alfred a strange look. "That makes no sense, little hero. Why would one want to sit down if they are surrounded by flames?"

Alfred's mouth fell open before his features scrunched up in annoyance. Russians, they are total opposites of Americans!

"You make no sense!" Alfred retorted back.

Ivan merely smiled back. Ugh, he was so odd. Alfred passed a hand through his damp hair and closed his eyes. It was so stuffy in here. He then closed his eyes and leaned back against the door more.

That is until a loud hissing noise sounded through the tiny Sauna room and Alfred's eyes flew open and he stood up straight, whipping his head toward the corner of the room to find Ivan pouring water over the hot coals.

"What the hell are you doing!" Alfred flew over to the Russian and grabbed the bucket of water from him, causing it to splash out over the side and on to the floor.

Ivan grinned. "What does it look like I'm doing? Creating more steam!" Ivan smirked at Alfred before grabbing the bucket back. He then proceeded to dump the rest of it on to the coals before sitting himself on the bench again.

Too hot! Alfred thought in panic and anger. Don't get anything wrong, He loved the summertime and the warm temperatures it brought, but even he doesn't like being cooked to death. Of course….Alfred glanced up at Ivan who sat back with his eyes closed and that creepy smile in place, Ivan did live in a sub-zero temperature country all the time. Poor guy probably craved the heat and sunlight and welcomed any amount he got.

All the more reason to get out of this sauna.

Alfred turned around and looked out the small square window. He would just have to make strange faces and hope someone walking by would notice. Except…..there was no longer anybody in the pool or in the pool house for that matter. When the fuck did that happen! Alfred clawed the door in frustration and was trying his best not to start kicking the door with his foot. Especially since he had no shoes on.

"Something wrong dear Alfred?"

Alfred turned around and tried putting up his poker face. He did not want Braginski to know that there was no longer any people in the pool house. That would be disastrous.

"Uh nothing. I just hate all this steam." Alfred glared at the Russian while crossing his arms. "It's suffocating."

Ivan grinned and something flashed in his eyes. He got up from the bench and moved over to Alfred who immediately placed himself in front of the door window.

"While you certainly seem to tolerate this sauna poorly, I do believe that isn't why you were clawing the door, Alfred."

Ivan towered over the American. He made a move to push Alfred aside, but Alfred backed up until his skin made contact with the door and spread his hands out on either side.

"What do you want?" Alfred bit out. Stupid question, he knew, but he panicked.

Ivan giggled and gestured a hand at the door. "I would like to see what you are so defensive about. What do you see out there?"

"Nothing!" And that was sadly literal. Alfred shoved Ivan backwards but it only caused him to rock slightly.

"You are lying." Ivan chuckled. He then grabbed Alfred around the waist and yanked him towards him. Alfred cried out startled and stumbled into Ivan's chest.

"Ah ha. The pool house is now empty." Ivan looked down at Alfred and brought him closer against him. "Why would you try to keep that information from me?"

"I..umm….I mean…" Shit. He failed at lying.

Ivan's eyes lit up and he gave a wide smile. "I see."

Alfred scowled and tried getting out of Ivan's hold. "See what?"

Ivan let go of Alfred and moved back to the benches. "Nothing. Now come and sit down Alfred."

Alfred stood baffled and stared at Ivan in confusion. Ivan waved a hand at Alfred and told him to hurry up or he would pour more water on the coals. Alfred glared and started to walk over but stopped in confusion when Ivan pulled down a white towel from the rack on the side of the wall.

"What are you…."

Alfred then dropped his mouth in horror and felt his eyes go wide as Ivan grasped the sides of his red trunks and gave a tug down. The trunks dropped to the floor, leaving a very naked Russian standing in front of him.

"Holy shit!" Alfred covered his eyes and spun around. "Why the fuck did you do that!"

"It is a sauna, is it not?" Ivan purred out. Alfred heard a series of movements and a rustling sound before silence greeted him.

"Yes! But we are at a goddamn fucking public pool! Not a private sauna!" Alfred hissed out, hands still covering his eyes even though he is turned around.

"Turn around Alfred."

"The hell I will-"

Alfred yelped as a pair of strong hands gripped his upper arms and he was forcefully turned around. He squeezed his eyes tighter and heard Ivan give a sigh. "I am decent Alfred."

Alfred slowly cracked open one eye to find that Ivan had wrapped the towel around his waist. Decent wasn't exactly the word Alfred would use though. The towel stopped just short of mid-thigh and it was hanging low on Ivan's hip bones. Alfred's gaze traveled upwards to stare at the Russians toned abs flush with a light sheen of sweat and he immediately averted his gaze to the floor. He thanked god yet again that he was in a sauna, or else his cheeks would be a dead giveaway.

"Alfred" Ivan cooed.

Alfred gritted his teeth at the baby tone and looked up. Ivan held out another towel with a smirk on his face.

"Your turn."

* * *

Sorry for the short-ness. Was going to keep going, but I need to plan out some things and study for my final. Until next time! X3


	14. Chapter 14 Sauna Part II

Hey guys! Guess who finally updated after...a little over a year! _; So yea...Thank my friend SpaceC.! She got me to finally update!

**Warning**: This chapter contains dubcon! Sex, yes. I wrote a sex scene. XD

* * *

_Alfred slowly cracked open one eye to find that Ivan had wrapped the towel around his waist. Decent wasn't exactly the word Alfred would use though. The towel stopped just short of mid-thigh and it was hanging low on Ivan's hip bones. Alfred's gaze traveled upwards to stare at the Russians toned abs flush with a light sheen of sweat and he immediately averted his gaze to the floor. He thanked god yet again that he was in a sauna, or else his cheeks would be a dead giveaway._

_"Alfred" Ivan cooed._

_Alfred gritted his teeth at the baby tone and looked up. Ivan held out another towel with a smirk on his face._

_"Your turn."_

Alfred's mouth fell wide open and he took a step back. "What?"

Ivan's childlike face stretched into a grin, "It is only fair that Alfred should wear a towel too, don't you think?"

"No!" Alfred shook his head aggressively, mouth back into a frown, "I didn't think that at all! My first thought actually, is 'Why the fuck is Braginski in a towel when this is a PUBLIC SAUNA!'"

Ivan's grin turned into a cute pout and he gazed up at Alfred with disappointment, "That is not nice Alfred. I just want to enjoy our time together…"

Alfred's frown deepened and he took another step back.

"I am tired of this game right now, little hero." Ivan stated in a bored tone before he stood up and lunged at the American, grabbing him by the waist and falling back on to the bench.

"What the fuck do you think you are doi-ahhh!"

Ivan smirked against Alfred's throat as he successfully shed Alfred of his swimming trunks, leaving him bare, and gripped the American's cock.

Alfred was horrified, his cheeks steaming from his blush alone. He felt weak and couldn't even lift his hand off to shove the Russian's hand away.

"It is nice to finally be able to do more than just kiss you." Ivan murmured against his ear before giving a teasing pump of his shaft.

"Sto-ahhh!" Alfred moaned immodestly and hated himself for letting things get this far. Although it did feel nice…but no! Don't start thinking things like that!

Alfred tried to get away from Braginski by sitting up away from him, but after being so long in the sauna, he instantly felt dizzy and collapsed back. His chest rose and lowered at a fast pace due to his heart beating as quickly as a hummingbirds wings. Ivan's free hand that was currently not molesting Alfred's cock spread out on his chest before trailing up to his neck and tilting Alfred's face to look up at him.

"May I kiss you, my dear little hero?"

If Alfred wasn't so dizzy and in such a position, he might have fired back 'Why the fuck are you even asking?' You already are giving me a hand job!' but unfortunately he couldn't speak so he made due with giving a dazed nod.

Ivan smiled in glee and lowered his mouth to the American's, pressing firmly against his lips. Alfred opened up to him easily and felt Ivan's tongue press in, licking it seemed, every inch of his mouth. After a full minute he pulled away and Alfred could only stare breathlessly up at Ivan.

"So quiet…" Ivan chuckled.

The Russians fingers gave a hard squeeze and resumed pumping Alfred's cock. Alfred's breath hitched and he bucked upwards, hoping to get more friction. Ivan hands skillfully worked the American and Alfred vaguely wondered just how old Ivan was, worry edging into his mind before an expert tug and a press of a finger around the head chased those thoughts away.

Alfred could feel Ivan's own arousal become rock hard beneath him, and without thinking (thinking was something you just didn't do during things like this) he started to rock and grind back against Ivan. He inwardly grinned as he heard the Russian gasp and his fingers falter in their pace for a split second before he regained control.

Dimly Alfred heard a whistle blow from outside the sauna but before he could piece together what that meant Ivan stopped pumping Alfred and lifted the American slightly up and then lowered the American gently on the bench. Ivan crawled on top of him, and the sudden shift caused the already loose towel to fall off. Ivan pushed it aside where it fell to the floor and lowered himself on Alfred, both of their heavy arousals pressing into one another.

"Ah fuck!" Alfred moaned out, hands pressed into fists at his sides.

Ivan rocked forward and the American hissed through clenched teeth and un-balled his hands so now they could grab the sides of the bench to steady himself.

"Please,please,pleasepleaseplease!" Alfred chanted, bucking upwards to meet Ivan fully.

"Please, ah, wh-what Alfred?" Ivan grunted before now adding his hand to wrap around both their lengths.

Alfred shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. Ivan pushed upwards while also giving a squeeze and Alfred's eyes snapped open. He was so close. Ivan looked up panting and smirked before cruelly freezing all movement.

Alfred whined and squirmed beneath the Russian. "What the hell Braginski, keep moving! You can't just start this and then stop when I'm-" Alfred cut himself off, suddenly growing self-conscious.

"About to what?" Ivan whispered, gazing at Alfred with unflinching eyes.

Alfred shook his head again, too embarrassed.

"Ask for it."

"What!" Alfred squeaked out, cheeks growing darker.

Ivan's only reply was to continue staring. Fuck if Alfred was going to be all fine to let this stop. Gathering the last shards of his pride and tossing them out the window he huffed and broke eye contact, looking over at the sauna door and noticing the lights outside were shut off.

"Fucking let me come, Braginski!"

"What's the magic word little hero?"

Alfred looked back up at Ivan with a glare and firmly stated, "Please make me come you sadistic red!"

Ivan smirked and grabbed Alfred's wrists, pulling them up above his head and pinned them there and then jerked forward. Alfred moaned loudly and rocked a steady pace with Ivan. After just a half a minute, Alfred finally got to the point before the Russian bastard stopped and felt the heat pool downwards through his stomach and into his groin.

"Fu-ahh! I'm about to!" Alfred choked out a second before he felt his body tense and then twitch as he spilled himself on both Ivan and himself.

Ivan shuddered at the sight and released his grip on Alfred's wrists to reach down and pump his own cock and a minute later followed suit. Their moans died out and the only noise in the Sauna was of their harsh breathing. Alfred felt like he was made off jelly and he suddenly felt very tired.

"Not one word commie." Alfred mumbled out.

Ivan said nothing but instead sat up and then pulled Alfred up and over, switching their positions. The Russian curled his arms around Alfred and smiled into his hair.

Alfred glanced at the door again, "I think it's late…no one came to see if anyone was in here…" Alfred whispered.

Ivan hummed and tightened his hold. Alfred's brain was only of dizzy happy thoughts and he slipped off to sleep.


End file.
